


The Beastmistress

by ksennin



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Wonder Woman [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Animal, POV Bisexual Character, Sex with Sentient Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksennin/pseuds/ksennin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder Woman's first meeting with the sorceress Circe has her indulging some kinks she never knew she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Intersections

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon the stories featured in the Wonder Woman comic book, Volume Two, issues #17-19, by George Perez and #105-108, by Phil Jimenez. Told now without any damn censoring.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The following story is an adult-themed parody of the DC Comics' Wonder Woman comic book. Wonder Woman, Superman and all related characters are property of DC Comics, a Time Warner company, and no copyright infringement is intended. The author received no payment for this story, and no money is to be earned by its distribution. I have no dough to get sued off anyway.
> 
> WARNING: The following story contains adult themes and explicit descriptions of extreme sexual events. NO MINOR SHOULD READ THIS. Hell, most so-called adults shouldn't, either. If you are below your country's age of legal majority, kindly bugger off.

Wonder Woman stood before the ceiling-high plasteel windows of the Watchtower's observation deck, facing the blue-white orb of Earth, her tall and graceful figure somehow both imposing and crestfallen at once. The war with Imperix was over, and Earth, with the help of Apokolips and various alien factions, had prevailed, but at no small cost. Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons and her mother, had fallen fighting the Imperix probes, and many other amazons had perished when their whole island became a suicide weapon against Imperix himself. 

Superman walked slowly towards her, and Krypto, his white-furred canine companion, followed at his heels, but the Man of Steel gestured him to remain behind, and the dog, with unique understanding, complied.

"From here, Earth appears peaceful," she said. "Unblemished." 

"Yes, it does."

"It's in our hearts where the scars remain."

"Diana..." At loss for further words, he placed a hand on her bare shoulder, and she covered it with hers, thanking him in silence. 

They stood motionless for a lengthy while, until she turned around, her bright eyes moist. She did not speak, choked with emotion. He understood from experience the pain of her loss, and reached out, embracing her. It was uncharacteristic of Diana, always so strong and assured, to seek solace in others, but she accepted the embrace and hugged him back tightly.

"I know," he said, stroking tenderly her long, glossy hair. 

After a few seconds, Diana raised her head, her moist eyes seeking his. Her lips parted hesitatingly. "Kal...?" 

He drew back, nervously. "Help is needed in the relief efforts."

She stepped back and nodded. Both strode out, keeping their distance.

Krypto tilted his head to a side, staring with curiosity. The female with the sweet scent was in evident distress. He could easily sense her need, her powerful readiness, and how his master responded to it. Yet they failed to act for no apparent reason. 

Humans were strange.

 

******************************************

 

New York City also showed the scars of war, as Superman flew over the devastated areas. Luthor's government was doing a decent job with the relief efforts, but the Man of Steel wanted to ensure personally that no live victims were still trapped under the debris. Krypto's senses, even more acute than his, were proving invaluable for this.

He remained worried about Diana, but knew there was little he could to help her, and his power was more useful here. Just holding her could stir again feelings he preferred not to disturb, and Lois was always very touchy regarding his friendship with Diana.

Krypto barked loudly, and Superman followed the noise.

Apparently unharmed, a young girl sat on a clearing, surrounded by tons of shattered concrete and twisted rebar. It was strange that his vision had failed to see her until up close.

"Everything will be alright." He spoke softly, approaching the girl, smiling to reassure her. 

The girl looked up with unusual purple eyes, and smiled back. She was clean, too clean for her surroundings. He reached for her, and his hand recoiled at the touch of something enveloping her, a nimbus of strange forces. 

Krypto barked suddenly, and jumped before Superman an instant before a flash of purple light exploded at them, making the dog yelp and then fall to the ground, dazed. Immediately, something fell on Superman, too fast and noiseless to be human. Sharp claws raked invulnerable Kryptonian flesh, drawing blood, and a long prehensile tail coiled tightly around his neck, cutting off his breath. The creature was fast and strong, and likely magic-powered, which made it more dangerous.

But it was not enough. He was Superman.

Before the sharp claws could reach his face or abdomen, he flew up, pulling his attacker up with him, and depriving him of leverage before slamming against the concrete slab above them. Grabbing the furry tail at his neck, the Man of Steel, who could survive the airless vacuum of space, pulled the furry being around to face him, and struck with a punch that could shake mountains. The bestial foe cried out in pain, and his clawed limbs flailed at the hero again, but Superman dove down and drove his enemy into the ground at supersonic speed.

Superman stood up, removing the now-limp tail from his neck. The unconscious creature was some kind of were-beast, a fur-covered humanoid with feline characteristics. It resembled the Cheetah, Diana's old foe, but male.

"Well done!" A deep, musical voice spoke behind him. The girl had changed into a beautiful woman with long, dark hair, and shinning purple eyes. She wore a revealing top, tight leather pants riding low on shapely hips, and a strangely disturbing perfume; everything about her exuded an overpowering sexuality. 

He stepped back. The trap had become far more dangerous.

"Who are you?" 

"A damsel in distress, obviously," she said with a wide, dazzling smile, somehow much closer to him now. Her eyes were impossibly deep and captivating. "-Who must now give her hero his due reward."

She stood on tip-toes to kiss him, pressing her firm body against him, and her blood-red lips were sweet, like roses just past their prime.

"Sorry," he said, pushing her away gently. "But I-"

"Should have known better than to send a male to do a woman's work, of course." She lifted one finger to his face, running a long fingernail along his jaw line, while her eyes sparkled with unnatural light. "I can see what the Amazon sees in you, but really, you could be so much better..." 

"Amazon?" Superman asked, confused, his sight clouding. He could no longer hear Krypto's low growl. "Diana-?" 

She smiled, as darkness began to claim him.

"Oh, yes. Diana. We go way back, you know."


	2. The Witch And I

"And this is Princess Diana of Themyscira," Professor Julia Kapatelis told yet another dignitary in rigorous black-tie.

"Pleased to meet you." The young black-haired beauty smiled brightly, extending her hand, her use of newly-learned Modern Greek still flavored by the cadences of her Themysciran dialect. 

The bald, portly man muttered something inaudibly and took her hand with what appeared almost like awe. His eyes stayed on Diana's large blue eyes, under the perfectly curved dark eyebrows face framing them.

Julia smiled. She had to give him credit for staring at her face and not her chest, unlike so many others. But then, everything about Diana was really entrancing. Few were prepared to meet a real royal demigoddess in the flesh. 

They had been touring Greece for a week now, as part of Diana's official duty as ambassador to the world, delivering her speeches about peace, understanding, and the improving of mankind. At her point in life, Julia no longer believed that words could sway mankind into virtue, even delivered by such extraordinary envoy, but she was glad to accompany Diana, and to help her discover the country where the Amazons had once lived. It was for Julia a return to her homeland, and for Diana, an encounter with her heritage. But for most others they met, it was just a publicity opportunity, or an item of curiosity.

"That's the last of the dirty old men," Julia said. "You've given them enough to dream about for the rest of the year."

"I thought I had dressed modestly enough."

"Well, you tried." 

Wearing no make-up, Diana was dressed in a white robe covering her from neck to ankles, bound at the hips by looped golden thread, with a length of the same fabric draped over one arm. Her hair was gathered high on her head, calling attention to her graceful long neck. It was supposed to be conservative and discreet, but with Diana's curves pushing the cloth out in all directions, the outfit emphasized more than understated.

"Why must so many stare at my chest or behind, Julia? I understand there is a mammalian fixation, but there are others here with breasts larger than mine-"

"But they're twice your weight, dear, if not more! It's a matter of context. Your curves, in your frame, make quite a different effect, believe me."

Diana pursed her mouth. "I wonder how many men actually listened to my speech during the opening ceremony."

"Maybe you just made the message harder to forget."

"Really?"

"Ah, child, you may be the only girl I've known to be sincerely worried about being too beautiful!"

"There are more important things, Julia."

"Oh, yes. But then, these are men. They may never realize that."

 

******************************************

 

"There she is, Mistress."

"Indeed," a deep, musical voice replied, with both curiosity and disdain in her tone. 

"Must she be destroyed, Mistress?"

"Did her buxom charms get to you, as well?"

"Mistress, it seems a pity to waste such-"

"For once your taste is true. It would be a pity indeed. I must know more. Does the Kapatelis crone go with her everywhere?"

"It seems so."

"Arrange things, Theophilus. I want to meet her."

 

******************************************

 

"Ah, we're so glad that you accepted our invitation, Princess." Theophilus Ventouras smiled broadly, leading Julia and Diana into a room large enough to stage sporting events, where the Amazon's entrance was met by hungry eyes from most of the expensively dressed guests. "You honor us with your presence."

"I hope my being here does help your fund-raiser." Diana was radiant in plain white again.

"Oh, these are the richest people in Cephalonia and all neighboring islands." He gestured widely. "To meet someone as world-famous as you, they won't mind some fleecing!"

"And here I thought the politicians were bad," Julia muttered, uncomfortable in her sober, out-of-fashion dress. As an archaeologist and scholar, she had known her share of obligatory fundraisers, but as the evening went on, her irritation with the superficiality of it all increased exponentially, along with her admiration for Diana's polite patience. She wished that Vanessa, her teenage daughter, had already joined them, as parties were for the young, after all. But perhaps this was the kind of party that Julia did not mind Vanessa missed.

"Come, Princess, there's someone else you just must meet." Theophilus led Diana to a secluded corner, taking advantage of Julia being busy at the buffet table. 

"I'd rather wait for Julia."

"Will be just a minute," he insisted, and drew back a curtain that led to a small private room. "Let me introduce to you our esteemed Cassandra Colchis."

"Princess Diana, I presume?" The beautiful woman with the purple eyes had a deep, musical voice.

 

******************************************

 

When Julia found Diana, the Amazon Princess was busy in fast conversation with someone who was surely a high society heiress, or maybe an actress or model: a dark-haired woman of indeterminate age, dressed in flimsy silk showcasing the length of her legs and the suppleness of her slender frame. Her long hair was bound in elaborate jeweled braids, with many long curling strands archaically decorating her unlined forehead. Most women, no matter how comely, were easily eclipsed by Diana's radiant beauty, but this woman almost held her own.

Julia disliked her immediately.

"Sorry to interrupt, Diana, but it's late, and-"

"Oh, Julia, I'm sorry. I just-"

"I'm sure Theophilus will put you... both up for the night." The strange woman smiled. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, but-"

"Of course! I already had your things brought over from the hotel," Theophilus stated casually. "And the island ferry left over an hour ago, anyway. I'm afraid you must accept my hospitality."

Julia frowned. Something told her she should indeed be afraid.

 

******************************************

 

"She's fascinating!" Diana exclaimed. "And so beautiful!" 

Julia shook her head. It was unlike Diana to behave like a schoolgirl. It was the Superman thing all over again.

"I suppose, if you like the slutty type."

"Oh, come on, Julia! She-"

"I'm sure she was all that," Julia said dryly. "I'm just cranky. It was a long day."

"I'm sorry, it was selfish of me."

"Oh, please, Diana! It's fine if you meet new people! You shouldn't hang around an old hag like me all the time!"

"Really? Why not?" Diana smiled, and bent down to peck Julia on the cheek.

"Go on, child, get some rest." Julia smiled as well, her foreboding forgotten.

 

******************************************

 

Diana hardly noticed the luxury of the chambers she was given, her mind full of her latest acquaintance. Cassandra Colchis had engaged her in discussion as deep as her lovely eyes, and Diana had felt entranced by the older woman's words as much as by her dazzling beauty. Even the disagreements on gender politics had been stimulating and thought-expanding to the point of being thrilling. 

Julia had become both her friend and surrogate mother in Patriarch's World, while Vanessa was that newfound wonder, a younger sister, but Cassandra promised to be something else, something that Diana had not found yet in this modern world.

Even when the discussion had turned to the gods of Olympus, Cassandra had continued her questions with none of the skeptical unease that all others, even Julia, always showed on the topic, almost like she already believed in their factual existence, before Diana had even spoken to assert it.

As Diana undressed, a soft knock sounded at her door, and she ran to open, glad that Julia had decided to continue chatting, full of eagerness to explain in depth her newly rising feelings to her friend and mentor.

"Julia, I'm-!" She opened the door, to find a pair of bright purple eyes meeting hers.

"I like your choice of bed wear," Cassandra Colchis said with a smile, her eyes moving down to drink of Diana's nudity.

"Cassandra?" Diana cursed herself for the stupidity of her question.

"What would you think of our hospitality if you were left to sleep in a cold bed, alone?"

After a moment's hesitation, Diana merely stepped back, and the other woman followed her into the room.

 

******************************************

 

Julia groaned, trying to find a comfortable posture. The mattress was far too soft for her bad back. 

They had a busy week still ahead. Hopefully they would both get a good night's rest.

 

******************************************

 

Their mouths met slowly, tentatively, neither wanting to rush things, letting lips brush slowly and breaths mingle while hands slid gently over soft skin, teasing, hinting at much more to come. 

Next to Diana's perfect balance of lush voluptuousness and athletic tone, Cassandra was soft and slender, long-limbed and pear-shaped, with small high breasts and dark nipples which soon became hard and compact under Diana's tongue. Yet her wiry strength surprised Diana. She had tried to be gentle at first, knowing that even her un-augmented Amazon strength was far above that of a normal woman or man, but Cassandra had a power in her frame that somehow went beyond the physical.

The silken sheets became the battleground for a slow and dreamlike contest of wills and skills, as both women sought to pleasure each other with single-minded devotion, their own pleasures magnified in the mirror of the other's flesh. Unlike the wild urgency of her recent sexual experiences, Diana found instead a soft but powerful assurance of the inevitability of mutual ecstasy that made her long to stretch each instant into lasting forever, to obliterate time itself in the delightful oasis of Cassandra's body.

Diana's first orgasm was not an explosion of release, but the first step on a staircase of pleasure that rose higher and higher, and she recognized that her skills at female lovemaking were dwarfed by those of her companion, whose touch seemed to find with magical ease every sensitive spot, to work there with true virtuosity. Even Mala, her fellow Amazon, friend and first lover ever, who had pursued lesbian sex as an art for centuries, could have learned many things from Cassandra. Diana normally took the aggressive role during sex with women, but now she relented, allowing her partner to dictate the pace and direction of their pleasures, yielding gladly to be driven to places of vast, uninterrupted bliss. 

 

******************************************

 

Julia stormed out of her room, enraged at the news brought by the telephone call. Despite her better judgment, Julia had allowed Vanessa to stay with her Uncle Stavros in Athens for the weekend, to attend a concert at a local festival, and see one of those noisy Euro-pop bands she loved. Stavros was supposed to bring her to Cephalonia today, so they would all travel together by boat to Ithaca, Zante, and the Arcadian and Messenian Gulfs, before flying to the Aegean Islands and Lesbos, where Diana said an Amazon city had once stood. It had all been worked out in detail, but now Vanessa had called saying that Stavros had become suddenly ill, even needing hospitalization, so of course she could not travel on her own.

Surely Stavros had overindulged on drink or food, and now the whole schedule was ruined, Julia thought as she barged into Diana's room. 

"We need to reschedule everything-!"

"Oh, hello."

"What? It isn't even noon yet!" Cassandra Colchis complained. 

Julia stared.

 

******************************************

 

"But I should go with you."

"What for? I just need to check on Stavros and pick Vanessa up. We'll be back in no time, and I'm sure you can use the time to get better acquainted with your new friend."

"That is unfair, Julia."

Julia tightened her mouth and held back her answer. Of course an island without any men would lead to different practices, and Diana, innocent as she may appear to be, was an adult, and one with greater responsibilities and powers than most. Even if Diana was like another daughter to her, Julia knew she had no right to contest her sexual choices. But still she could not shake off her disappointment and anger. After all, they had just met. And the woman was so obviously a hussy. Did Diana have no standards at all about who she slept with?

"Maybe we both need a rest. I could use some time alone with Vanessa, too." She tried to ignore the pain in Diana's eyes as she left. 

Vanessa idolized Diana. Would finding out about this incident influence her in any way? Julia did not know if she could accept that.

 

******************************************

 

Nearby, the woman they knew as Cassandra Colchis smiled.

 

******************************************

 

"It's all a matter of chauvinistic possessiveness. Men cannot share, so they must own, control, oppress, and ultimately deny and destroy, what they desire. It's their nature."

"But is that solely a male thing?" Diana sat by her new friend and lover at the terrace of the Ventouras state. Refreshments rested untouched at the table by their sides, and the recent calls to attend lunch had gone unheard. "Can women not be equally possessive?"

"Not the same way. A woman may develop a bond, an attachment, perhaps with a sense of entitlement, only as part of a process of sharing, where what is asked is just what is offered. Men have no such capacity for deep involvement. They just seek the superficial sense of power, of ownership. They demand and give nothing in return."

"That's far too broad a statement! I've known-"

"Look at the world, Princess, and tell me if it proves me wrong. Men rule this world, and see how it suffers for it. How can an Amazon not agree?"

"The Amazons tried in the past to supplant the rule of men, and paid for their mistake, for becoming just as extremist and narrow-minded as men. Our philosophy has changed. Balance is needed, not an inversion of roles. And balance is born of understanding."

"Perhaps. But can a man understand a woman, or even himself? See this world of greed and war. Man would destroy his own future. Are they above the irrational urges of beasts at all?"

Diana's reply was interrupted by a sudden explosion, as part of the estate burst into flame, and concussive force threw Cassandra off her chair to the stone-paved floor.

"Are you alright?" Diana's question was full of concern as she helped Cassandra back to her feet. Receiving an affirmative, Diana turned and rushed off to the burning edifice, her feet not touching the ground. 

"Ah, she can fly indeed." Cassandra brushed dirt off her stylish dress and stared at the Amazon Princess in action. "Impressive."

The explosion had taken place near the dining room where lunch was to be held, destroying a whole side of the building. Entering through the shattered wall, Diana picked up three unconscious guests from behind the remains of the bar and took them outside, to the nearby lawn. Returning to the building, she heard the ceiling above her groan and shake, as the burning structure supporting the upper floor began to collapse. Knowing that others could still be under the piles of debris, she flew up to support the damaged central beam, ignoring the heat on her hands.

"ANYONE STILL HERE?" she asked, as fire continued to spread all around her. 

A man groaned in pain somewhere close.

"HELP! SOMEONE PULL HIM OUT!" Diana called, but servants and guests alike dared not to approach, as flames rose and smoke billowed all about. Not knowing the man's specific location, Diana did not know if she could leave the beam and find him amidst the smoke fast enough to pull him out safely. Yet the structure continued to break apart and would fall down around them soon. She would survive but he would not. She had to risk it.

"I guess lunch is ruined." Cassandra walked into the ruined place, ignoring the flames. Her hands wove complex patterns in trailing purple light. "Find the poor man, will you? I'll hold this mess up." 

To her astonishment, Diana felt the weight of the beam lessen and then disappear.

"But-?"

"I was not hungry anyway."

 

******************************************

 

"The bomb was likely meant for me, you see," Cassandra said. "Small people cannot bear anyone better than them."

"But-?"

"The authorities will be here soon, and our presence may just cause poor Theophilus further complications. Perhaps we'd better continue chatting at my own place."

"Your own place?"

"Aea, a small island of my own, near here, I can answer your questions there."

"Aea?" Diana's eyes opened wide.

"You recognize the name?" The purple-eyed woman smiled. 

"The same of Homer's tale?"

"Yes, I was not called Cassandra Colchis back then, of course."

 

******************************************

 

The island was lushly covered by wild vegetation, and the white marble estate sprawled tastefully among the greenery.

"Welcome back, Mistress." The tall, dour-faced man in the black suit bowed deeply as the two women approached.

"There was another attempt, Nikkos. At Theophilus'," Cassandra said. "I expect results today."

"Will be done, Mistress."

"We shall be taking a bath. Arrange it." Cassandra reached for Diana's hand. "Come; let me show you my domains."

"Should I still call you Cassandra?" 

"Oh, Circe will do." 

 

******************************************

 

"-They had been pigs all along, of course. My arts only made it literal. And pigs they were even after I undid the spell." They approached a wide but shallow pool in the open terrace, already filled with steaming hot water.

"But did you really love him?"

"I believed him... different from the others," Circe replied after a moment's hesitation. "But after a year of basking in my attentions, he chose to leave, to return to Ithaca. It was his possession, you see, just like that cow Penelope. Men just cannot give up their possessions, even in the face of true happiness. Odysseus was no exception."

Diana heard the bitterness in those words, and her own disappointments regarding Superman and all other men she had known in Patriarch's World paled in comparison. Feeling more than ever that maybe the sorceress was the equal she had sought, Diana cast her misgivings aside, and approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Circe," Diana whispered, calling her by her real name for the first time.

Circe turned about and pulled Diana to her. Her hands removed the Amazon's soiled clothing while their lips met, and both moved into the soothing heat of the bath, which soon paled compared to that of their bodies.

Stars and a bright full moon filled cloudless skies, and they continued under that faint light, until Diana finally fell back, breathless, her arms and upper back on the pool's edge, the water level with her heaving chest, and her eyes closed in sated contentment. 

Circe then stood up, so the water was at her thighs, and clapped her hands, her eyes shining.

"Let's make it more interesting."

Two tall figures approached from the terrace's sides, broad chests and shoulders and narrow hips marking them as males. After a slight reverence, they moved into the pool.

Diana frowned. "Who-?" 

"They serve me." Circe's hands moved to caress the muscular limbs of the new arrivals, drawing both to her. "They can serve us both."

"I -I don't think-"

"You think too much," Circe laughed, and pushed one of her servants towards Diana, before turning to kiss the one she held back. 

His pupils were large and liquid, astonishingly golden in color. The hand reaching for her was covered by a soft, silken down. He smiled, and his teeth gleamed white under the moonlight, the pointed canines larger than normal.

"No, thank you." Diana pulled away, and lifted herself off the water to sit on the pool's edge. "I'd rather not."

"Would you prefer mine? Or another one?"

"No! Sorry, I just can't. Not with a stranger that I-"

"I was a stranger, too."

"I felt like I'd always known you," Diana whispered, though she wondered what she could really believe.

"Watch us, then." Circe drew the servant back to her, while the other one embraced her from behind.

The sex was rough and frantic. Sharp nails and teeth worried flesh while they struggled in erotic abandon, and the waters churned violently around them. Circe was simultaneously entered from front and behind, and urged her partners on to greater efforts with shrill cries and gasps that joined their grunts and groans in discordant harmonies. These noises became wilder and more growl-like as the sex progressed, and the torchlight reflected in the churning waters cast dancing shadows and highlights on the joined bodies, and Circe's lovers seemed hairier and more muscular. Diana's eyes caught every detail of the feverish tryst, and a heat restarted in her loins, urging her to touch herself, to echo the passion she was witnessing. Circe turned then to stare at her, and Diana felt her whole attention captured by the wild passion held in those eyes. Circe's voiced demands became more and more urgent, but her large purple eyes never left those of the Amazon even during her evident culmination. 

As her lovers withdrew silently, Circe dove into the water, to rise up with a smile, slicking back her wet hair with her hands. "Good for a warm-up," she said, breathlessly. "Did you enjoy watching us?" 

Diana blushed, realizing that she had been touching herself after all.

"Did you feel tempted to join?" Circe waded towards Diana, her servants in tow, their visages darkened.

"Yes," Diana replied honestly. "But-"

"I knew you would." Circe caressed Diana's muscular thighs where she sat, asking them to open to her touch. "You just need to learn to let go." Her mouth dove at the wet junction of the Amazon's legs.

Diana closed her eyes, surrendering to the delicious skills of the sorceress, soon allowing Circe to pull her back into the pool. Their mouths joined and both turned during their embrace, so Circe was back to the marble wall of the pool, and Diana felt another pair of strong hands touch her from behind. She tensed at this, but Circe's touch begged her to accept it, and soon the Amazon Princess relaxed under the combined caresses. 

"Now you do me." Circe moved out of the water to sit at the pool's edge, spreading her legs. 

Diana leaned forward, her shoulders and arms above the water, anxious to taste again Circe's intoxicating flavor, and wondered if she would also taste the seed Circe had received from her lovers, or if the waters had washed it away. The sorceress soon grabbed onto the Amazon's hair in appreciation, and whispered soft, loving obscenities. Taking advantage of her position, the servant behind Diana slid his hands from her slender waist to her wide hips, preparing to enter her. 

"What? No, I-?" Diana stirred, but Circe held hard onto her hair, keeping her from moving away, from denying what was to come. 

"Accept it," Circe muttered hoarsely. "Enjoy it."

Diana hesitated, looking up at Circe with worry, but did not pull away, as she could have. Her eyes closed with momentary pain as the servant started entering her, the tightness of her sex making the progress of his hot, rigid member difficult, despite the water around them and her own wetness. He began to thrust back and forth, and each motion let him slide deeper into her, until she felt him slap against her buttocks, the wet hairiness of his hips an afterthought in the undeniably rising pleasure of the coupling.

"Nice and big, isn't it?" Circe laughed, pulling Diana's hair, urging her to continue the oral ministrations, making the young amazon even more aroused, more aware of the multiple sensations contributing to her rising pleasure, of the delicious taste of Circe's sex in her mouth, of the vigorous thrusting from behind that drove her closer and closer to orgasm. But Circe beat her to the climax fast, and the sorceress slid back into the pool, kissing Diana hungrily before moving to a side, into the arms of the waiting second servant, her desire far from sated. Diana reached forward to the pool wall facing her, as her male lover increased the tempo of his thrusts, becoming more and more violent in his motions. She then felt Circe press next to her, hip to hip. They turned to each other and their excitement grew higher as their stares locked, both drinking of the mirrored passion in the other's eyes, while their respective lovers serviced them from behind. 

Finally the pleasure grew too intense to hold. Closing her eyes, Diana pressed her forehead to the pool wall. Her knees almost slipped on the pool's tiled floor, while her lover pounded her with savage strength and speed, his torso pressed against her back now, his wet hairy skin rubbing against her own smooth one. She moaned, feeling orgasm approach, but did not want to come yet, wanting Circe to join her in climax. The sorceress was crying out loudly her pleasure; much more vocal than Diana, she had been moaning and squealing almost from the start. Diana turned then to look at Circe, and her eyes opened wide in shock and horror.

Circe was lost in her pleasure, eyes closed and head shaking from side to side, arms trembling as she held to the pool wall precariously, crying out her feverish excitement. Glancing back, Diana was then struck by the larger picture, by the sight of the large hairy creature mounting the lovely sorceress. The quadruped body retained suggestions of humanoid shape, but the dark-furred frame and limbs, and the elongated head with its open, slavering jaws were undeniably inhuman. Diana gasped in shock, and twisted to behold over her shoulder her own lover, still more human than Circe's, but changing with each second. The handsome exotic features become more and more bestial as he lay over her, thrusting into her depths with a wild urgency she now recognized as fully beast-like. 

Diana knew she had to stand up, to stop this awful act, to escape and save Circe as well from that thing possessing her, but her body sidestepped her horrified consciousness, having continued along its own instinctive path, and before volition could become action, with an overflow of sensation that almost drowned her fear and shock, Diana found herself at the verge of a powerful, violent orgasm.

"NO!"

She pulled away violently, an instant before reaching her climax, throwing off her now even more bestial lover in abrupt denial of her body's demands. Just then Circe cried out her own orgasm, and Diana saw that whatever had once been human in her partner was now fully gone, and the sorceress trembled in the throes of her climax while mounted by a massive, savage-looking wolf-like creature. 

A low growl called her attention, and Diana turned to see the servant she had just thrown off, fangs bared in angry protest, his feline body crouching near her. 

"Merciful Hera," Diana whispered. An animal. They had been coupling with animals.

 

******************************************

 

"Would you have preferred a canine?" Circe asked casually, stepping away from the pool, while a short man in a dark suit brought her a long silken robe. "I find them best myself, too."

"No, no." Diana stood away from Circe, her blue eyes following the wet beasts as they were led away by other, apparently human servants, that tugged on heavy chains. Circe. She should have suspected. "I did not-"

"Oh, please!" Circe shrugged, gesturing for another robe to be given to Diana. "You had mated with beasts before, no?" 

"But-" Diana began, confused, remembering what she had experienced in the Netherworlds of Tartarus during the Challenge of the Gods. She wondered whether she could consider all that had happened in those magical realms as fully real. But then, Circe's creatures clearly were also magical, though this was the real world. "I... have, yes, but-"

"Then you know no human male can compare for a good, hard fuck, Diana. I thought we could share such pleasures, too."

Diana did not know what to think. She took the robe offered her, and saw that the slender youth who bore it was lightly covered in faint fur as well. He did not meet her eyes.

"Were they men you changed into beasts, or beasts you made into men?"

Circe smiled.

"Is there any difference?"

 

******************************************

 

"I thought your magic work only within this island." 

"So it was, centuries ago," Circe sat at a table covered with plentiful delicacies, and with a gesture, invited Diana to join her. "But a small understanding with Hecate increased my power."

"Hecate? The witch goddess?"

"The Crone aspect of the Trinity of the Moon. Not as popular as Artemis among the rabble, but more helpful of her followers. In a way, we are both avatars of higher powers, Diana; though the Olympians may have scorned my Patroness, just like men unwisely scorned me."

"The Olympians are not infallible." Diana's own words surprised her. Once she would have thought it blasphemy, but the Challenge of the Gods had taught her to see the deities in different sight. "But-"

A deep voice cut in. "Excuse me, My Mistress." 

"You'd better have good reason to interrupt us, Nikkos," Circe said coldly.

"You asked for results today, Mistress." Nikkos bade other servants to enter, dragging in two struggling young men, their clothes ripped to shreds. "These were the ones responsible."

"Good work, Nikkos." Circe smiled mirthlessly. "You'll be rewarded later, at my chambers."

She stood up, her green robes flowing around her, and approached the captives. Both were barely teenagers, and their eyes were full of fear.

"Who organized it?" Circe approached them. "Who leads your pathetic little group?"

"You can kill us! But we won't-"

"There are worse things than death," Circe hissed. 

"What are you doing?" Diana interrupted.

"She enslaves our people!" the youth cried out. "Turns them into her pets! She-!" 

"Be silent, scum." Circe's gesture made his mouth close unnaturally. "These fools sought my death. They must be punished for their crime."

"You only have your man's word of their guilt-"

"Nikkos can never lie to me. Nor can the sentries I have everywhere. I need no other evidence."

"If they are responsible, then you must turn them over to the local authorities." 

Circe turned around, and laughed. "You are so naive! The only authority that matters in these islands is mine."

"But you cannot-"

"Please leave us, Princess, if you have no stomach for justice. We can talk later."

Diana stepped forward.

"You cannot kill them. These are not the old days anymore, Circe."

"All days are mine if I wish so, Diana. Do not argue with me in front of my servants."

"I cannot let you kill them."

Circe's eyes narrowed, and her voice changed as she spoke: "You are not just naive, Diana, you are ignorant. You know nothing about this place, this world, Princess of the Amazons. Your people ran away to a hidden island for a reason; their ideals could never survive in reality. Not then, not now. But I've been here, living for centuries in the shadow of man's madness and incompetence. I understand reality." She stepped closer to the amazon. "I can teach you, Diana. You can be my pupil, my partner, my lover. Or you can choose to oppose my will. But believe me, it would be better if you ran back to hide at your puny island, than dare to defy me."

Diana's blue eyes did not waver matching Circe's stare. "I cannot let you kill them."

Circe's mouth closed in a tight grimace, and the look of bitter disappointment in her eyes almost broke Diana's resolve; almost.

"So be it, amazon. You spurn my wisdom, and my love, as Odysseus did. In my youthful folly, I let him go freely." Her voice was steel now, cold and cutting. "But I've grown wiser, and you, I now brand my enemy."

"It doesn't have to be like that, Circe. Just let-"

"It must be like that," Circe said, and purple fire sprang from her fingers.

 

******************************************

 

Their fight was as brutal as their lovemaking had been tender.

Circe's servants changed into hideous hybrids of men and beast, and charged at Diana, to aid their mistress, but their animalistic strength was no match for the full power of Wonder Woman, and they were easily defeated. Circe alone was the true threat.

Blasts of unholy fire sought the flying heroine, and garden trees and marble constructs alike came alive, trying to trap her in their reshaped grasps. Diana tore off a chunk of marble from a shattered column to throw as a missile against Circe, but the sorceress blasted it to dust. 

"Please Circe! We don't have to fight!"

"Yes, we do, you ungrateful bitch!" Circe spat. Her eyes shone with inspiration and she moved to the corner where the bound captives still crouched. As she waved her hands and muttered gutturally, both young men began to shift and change, while screaming in pain. "Once under my spell, they are mine to command! I can order them to kill each other, unless you come down to me!"

The transformed youths pounced on each other, snarling like the savage wolves they grew to resemble. Blood soon stained their fangs and claws.

"NO!" Diana cried out, and flew down to face Circe.

"Good," Circe said, unleashing a new blast of furious power. "Die now."

Diana stood her ground, both arms held up before her, focusing her will on the crossed bracelets, channeling her Olympian-given power to withstand the barrage of eldritch energies. Pain coursed her body and her skin began to burn, but she began to walk towards Circe.

Circe continued her attack, knowing that the Amazon was fast enough to knock her unconscious between beats of her heart if she relented, and the energy discharge rose in power. Seeing Wonder Woman continue her slow approach despite this, Circe mumbled a dozen words, and her animorphic servants woke up and rose all about the ruined chamber. Answering her command, they surrounded the Amazon and began to close in to her, fangs and claws gleaming in the remaining light.

Diana knew she could not resist Circe's attack while also fighting her creatures off. Gritting her teeth, and using all her concentration to hold her balance and resistance, she lifted one leg up, bringing her knee close to her chest. With a grunt, she brought her foot down against the marble floor.

The stomp made the whole palace shudder, and Circe fell to the ground, startled, stopping her attack. Diana used this to free the golden thread she still wore as makeshift belt, as she flew up. The magic lasso sprang from her hands under her will, and its noose surrounded the baffled animorphs, before closing and gathering all of them into a single clump. 

"WHAT IS YOUR TRUE NATURE?" As Diana shouted, the fire of Hestia ran through the lasso. The bestial creatures screeched in response, and with a hard tug, Diana threw them all at Circe.

"You devious bitch!" Circe gasped, with what almost sounded like admiration. She shaped her magicks into a sphere of protection, as around her the servants began reverting to their true shapes, some becoming men, some beasts, but all turning on her as their bestial minds were momentarily freed from slavery. Dozens of changing voices growled or yelled at her. "But your trick will not free them for long!" 

To the surprise of both Diana and Circe, loud gunfire erupted from a side corridor, and several armed men and women entered the room, aiming their weapons at the sorceress.

"KILL THE WITCH!" Many among the still-shifting animorphs echoed the cry, but hands, claws and bullets could not pierce Circe's magic protection.

"DIANA!" The call was from a voice that the Amazon Princess instantly recognized. She rushed to embrace Julia in the incongruous guerilla outfit.

"You'll all pay," Circe muttered, waving her hands at the new arrivals. "I needed a change of service staff anyway."

The men and women continued their shooting, unfazed, the purple fires raging harmlessly about them.

"Molly," Julia explained, showing Diana the improvised bracelet on her wrist, shared by all the new arrivals. "The humble herb that, as Hermes told Odysseus, could negate Circe's transformation power. Being an old scholar has it uses, after all."

"Molly? MOLLY?" Circe asked incredulously, as her magic dissipated harmlessly around her new enemies. Cruder manifestations of power could still work, but Wonder Woman had turned to face her again, and most of her former servants had run away, escaping the many ricocheting bullets. Several paces away, Nikkos lay fallen in a puddle of blood. 

There was no use in fighting a losing battle.

"We will meet again, Amazon, and debts shall be paid," Circe snarled. 

Purple fire exploded, filling Circe's entire palace, and as it faded, the witch was gone, along with all evidence of her presence.

 

******************************************

 

Men and women cried with relief and happiness, hugging nude long-lost relatives. Even those who saw familiar faces among the dead still joined in the celebration. They were at last free of Circe's shadowy reign.

"The Resistance contacted Stavros, to try to draw us away from Circe, from this place where she controlled all local officials through her magic or wealth," Julia explained. "They hoped for your help, but my foolish jealousy almost ruined everything. I'm sorry, Diana, I-"

"You were right about her, Julia." Diana’s voice was hoarse. "I was the one being foolish. I hoped-"

Julia shook her head. "Hope is never foolish."

Diana nodded, and looked away, tears running down her face.


	3. OF BEASTS AND MEN

It came too fast, even for the Flash.  He tried to run but his legs refused to work like they should, and he fell on all fours, coarse hair sprouting all over his body.  He tried to scream for help, but his mouth failed to shape words.

 

Women in outlandish costumes surrounded him, laughing with vicious merriment.

 

Wally West was no longer the World's Fastest Man. He was no longer even a man.

 

 

 

******************************************

 

 

"Circe has taken over New York," Wonder Woman stated.

 

Surrounding the Amazon Princess in the lawn of Liberty Island, under the clear afternoon sky and the looming presence of the island's famous statue, were dozens of young, athletic women, dressed in multiple bright-colored schemes.  Most wore daringly skin-tight fabrics, and several whose figures could easily rival the world's highest paid models, actually wore little at all, proud to flaunt their spectacular physiques, following the lead of Wonder Woman herself.  But the assemblage was not a fashion show, and their looks were trivial compared to the power they wielded. Almost every super-powered heroine in the world was present at this place.

 

"Every man in the city, including meta-powered ones, was transformed and rendered helpless by the witch's magic, and any man who enters the city at any moment will suffer the same fate.  Also, Circe called for all female meta-criminals to willingly join her assault, and many answered her summons."

 

"Who're we talking about?" asked the short-haired blonde with the impressive muscular build, the circular cut-out in the chest area of her white unitard calling attention to her equally impressive buxomness.  "Small fries or heavy hitters?"

 

"We must assume several of all levels, Power Girl.  Oracle identified Killer Frost, Silver Banshee, and Mongal among others."

 

"Dibs on the last," Power Girl muttered with a half-smile.

 

"Why would they work together?" asked Black Canary, dressed in dark fishnet stockings, tight black spandex and leather.  "Any larger agenda?"

 

"Canary's right," Power Girl added.  "Why go to such pains to take over New York anyway?  Loot?  Ransom?  Doesn't sound like Circe."

 

"It may be a grand gesture," Diana said. "Circe was not quite this powerful before.  Maybe she found a way to tap into the residual Imperix energies.  She may be trying to draw other magic-users to her, to expand her spell even further, perhaps to encompass the whole world."

 

"Thus getting rid of all men?  And is that such a bad idea?" someone muttered, and many others chuckled.

 

"Come on, they have their uses," Black Canary protested, resulting in further laughter.

 

"Circe may indeed want that," Diana said somberly.  "But if her magic starts expanding beyond New York, the government could order a nuclear strike."

 

Several voices rose at once.

 

"Nuke New York?"   

 

"That's madness!"

 

Wonder Woman made a hushing gesture.  "Circe may trust that, too, but remember who is now the president of the United States of America." 

 

That silenced the assembly.  Current president Lex Luthor had a long-standing reputation in the superhuman community.

 

"What about Doctor Fate?  Or Zatanna?"  The young girl asking wore tight red jeans and a black t-shirt emblazoned with Wonder Woman's stylized eagle symbol.  "Can't they stop this, magic against magic?"

 

"Zatanna is keeping the spell contained, but neutralizing it falls beyond even her powers," Diana told Wonder Girl.  "Fate was in the city when the spell hit, like many other members of the Justice Society and the Justice League."

 

"Like my father," the green-skinned Jade said grimly. 

 

"And my husband,"  said Big Barda, the tallest and most physically imposing woman present, in her scarred Apokolipsian battle armor.  "This may be a trap not even he can escape.  Why are we wasting time talking?"

 

"We must not attack blindly," Diana replied.  "We'll enter the city in groups, relying on teamwork, routing communication through Oracle.  Barda, Starfire, Canary, and Troia will each lead a group.  Priority will be to take down all enemy meta-humans and locate the transformed heroes.  You will carry samples of molly to neutralize the individual transformations, so we can reinforce our numbers with those freed."

 

"What about Circe?" 

 

"I will see to Circe myself."

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Loud noises roused him from unconsciousness.  He moved cautiously towards the sounds.  Things did not smell right.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

The grotesquely over-muscled woman with the yellowish skin struck Power Girl, and the blonde heroine was sent through the air like a missile, becoming literally embedded in the thick concrete wall of a banking building.

 

Panicking women scattered away, yelling.

 

"Thought you'd be closer in might to the Kryptonian, woman."  Mongal spoke in a sibilant accent, walking closer in long, thunderous strides.  "But I see there is nothing more to you than your fat teats."

 

Power Girl grunted and shattered concrete felling all around her.  She stepped forward, rotating her shoulders, with eyes narrowed.  "Fat teats?"

 

Abruptly, Mongal dropped face-first to the floor, one arm bent back in a painful lock.  "Exchange pleasantries later, girls," Wonder Woman said.

 

"Hey!"  Power Girl yelled.  "I called dibs!"

 

"Fuck you both,"  Mongal spat.  Her fist struck the ground like a missile impact, unbalancing Wonder Woman enough that Mongal grabbed and threw her against Power Girl.  "Now I'll-"

 

A bark stopped the monstrous female.  She turned and frowned. 

 

"Pet of yours?" 

 

Drawing back her leg, Mongal kicked at the red-caped, white figure.

 

"Damn," Power Girl muttered, a moment later, half-smiling, half-wincing.

 

"Gods..."  Wonder Woman arched her eyebrows.  "He is really... strong."

 

"Yeah."

 

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Feinting first a high kick, Huntress dove low at her opponent for the double-leg takedown, ready to dodge a possible knee.

 

The woman known as Shiva moved down and forward, while turning to a side, hands moving to control the head and lead arm of her attacker.  Completing the rotation, she threw the Huntress with a desultory grace against a wall several paces away, close to where Black Canary had previously fallen.

 

"Nice moves," Vixen snarled as she rushed at Shiva, her speed and ferocity far above that of a human.

 

Shiva seemed to move just slightly, inching forward and to a side, dodging Vixen's outstretched nails to strike with a casually extended ridge hand. 

 

"-Fuck!"  Vixen gasped, rolling to her knees, her ribcage burning with pain.  Only her mystically emulated animal strength had kept her ribs from caving in.  The briefings at the Suicide Squad had obviously fallen short regarding Shiva.  Cheshire had been a piece of cake in comparison. 

 

"So much talent, so little true skill," Shiva said calmly, moving in for the kill.

 

"Desist," said a nondescript middle-aged woman wearing a shapeless trench coat.

 

"Who-?"  The martial arts master frowned, her combat awareness baffled by the strange chi of the apparently harmless woman defying her.  Suddenly Shiva's head jerked abruptly, and she fell, instantly unconscious.

 

"Who the fuck?"  Huntress echoed, open-mouthed.

 

The trench coat woman's body began to shift, changing shape.

 

"Look out!  Another of Circe's-!"

 

>>No.<<  The voice echoed in their heads, soundlessly.

 

"J'onn?  J'onn J'onzz?"  Vixen asked, surprised, recognizing the telepathic presence in her mind.

 

The woman's skin had turned green, and her head grew bald while her skull enlarged.  Strong limbs bulged under an outfit of blue boots and a flowing cape fastened to tight, brief shorts by two wide straps crossing over an otherwise bare chest, strategically covering large, round breasts.

 

"Damn, J'onn, you look really hot like that," Vixen muttered.  "Should we now call you J'enna?"

 

"I cannot adopt my usual male shape without falling under the power of the spell," J'onn J'onzz explained.  "So this is a compromise."

 

"Some damn big compromises you're packing."

 

Huntress frowned.  Maybe what they said about Vixen was true. 

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Wonder Woman brought her knee up again, and the man bearing the powers of Cheetah fell, unconscious.  He had been fast, and vicious, yet had lasted only seconds before the Amazon Princess.  As Diana bound her fallen opponent with her lasso, a purple-eyed woman dressed in an extravagant fur coat stepped forward from the shadows, clapping.

 

"Impressive as always."

 

Wonder Woman turned to face the witch.  "Gender-swapped copies are always inferior to the originals." 

 

"Males are always inferior to females, of course."

 

"Your song has not changed, I see."

 

"I was curious about a were-beast I did not create myself."  Circe gestured casually and the limp Cheetah was thrown far from where both women stood.  "A pity.  He was almost satisfactory in other matters.  But I've always had the worst taste choosing lovers, as you well know."

 

"It doesn't have to be like this.  You could just stop this madness-" 

 

"Madness is what now rules this world of men, Diana.  Madness is opposing my saving the world for us, for women."

 

"By destroying men?  What kind of world would you make?"

 

"A better world!  One where women can live and love in peace!  Where males become the animals they truly are, in shape as well as in nature, but subject to us, living only to serve our needs, as inferior creatures, as beasts should!  Mankind had its chance, dear, and they blew it.  It's the time of Womankind, now."

 

"You are insane."

 

"Insane?  Because I dare to speak the truth?  And act upon it?  The truth you know but will not recognize?  I know you, Diana; we have shared so much.  You love and lust just like I do!  And you know that males are fit for us only if reduced to their true animal nature, distilled to their most honest and pure essence!"

 

>Oh, please,<  Oracle muttered through the communicator at Diana's ear.  >Sounds like a Lit sophomore who just read Hesse's Steppenwolf.  Did you two really-?<

 

"I need some privacy now, Oracle," Diana sub-vocalized.

 

>Now?<

 

"Please."

 

>Fine, Princess.  Be careful.<

 

As the communicator went offline, Diana stepped forward, rising her empty hands in a gesture of non-aggression.  "Circe, your power could help the world, if only you-"

 

"I am helping the world.  I'm succeeding where you and your kind failed, Amazon."

 

"The destruction of men is not the answer!"

 

"I'm not destroying men.  I'm improving them."

 

"Please, Circe, you cannot-"

 

"I can, and I will!"

 

"I won't let you." 

 

"Yet you know I'm right!"

 

"I know that I must stop you."   Sadness filled Diana's voice.  Standing close to her, Circe's beauty was still breathtaking.  "Again."

 

"Oh, this time will be different, Princess."  Circe's voice was cold as ice.

 

"Really?"

 

"You see, I've recently upgraded the quality of my servants."

 

"The mightiest heroines of the world are bringing down your allies, even as we speak."

 

"That scum?  Oh, good riddance.  I meant him."

 

A deep growl rose behind Diana.  She turned fast, but a massive, white-furred shape rushed at her, faster than a speeding bullet.

 

"No!"

 

Her arms barely shielded her throat in time before the feral creature's irresistible power bore her down hard, her eyes filling with the red and gold symbol of a stylized "S" that still covered its broad chest.  She winced, being slammed against the debris-covered floor like a puppet, but lifting her legs up between them, she pushed him off.

 

Her attacker struck the farthest column of the ruined commercial complex with his back, and the whole structure, already damaged by the recent destruction of the Imperix War, shuddered ominously.

 

"No, no," Diana muttered. "NOT HIM!"

 

The feral visage showed bared fangs almost too large to fit in his muzzle.  The upper torso and arms remained nearly human, but the lower body and head were that of a canine, and hirsute white fur showed through the torn blue and red outfit.  Only the remains of that famous uniform identified the grotesque creature as having once been the hero called Superman.

 

"Quite an improvement, isn’t he?"  Circe smiled, licking her lips lasciviously.  "Can't wait to sample him once he's finished with you."

 

"How could you-?" 

 

"I found it quite fitting."  Circe shrugged.  She snapped her fingers theatrically, and lights and security cameras all over the ruined commercial plaza became active again.  "And I will enjoy later broadcasting to the world how their most admired male hero became a hideous, savage beast and killed poor, noble Wonder Woman."

 

 

******************************************

 

 

The transformed Superman charged her with murderous fury, his full Kryptonian strength undiminished by the metamorphosis under Circe's magic. 

 

She dodged, and kicked at his side, sending him to slam against an automated escalator, which twisted like taffy under his body. 

 

Taking advantage of his mindless state and her superior combat skills she could deflect his attacks, but she was afraid of unleashing her own full strength against a foe that had no apparent sense of self-preservation.  He could actually kill himself charging into her blows if she did not hold herself in check, but he held no such considerations for her.

 

She could not beat him like this, Diana knew.  Not without killing him.  Circe had blasted to cinders the strands of molly that could have freed him, and as long as she held back, worried about the man beneath the beast, the Amazon princess could not match such sheer power. 

 

"YOU ARE NOT A BEAST!  FIGHT, SUPERMAN!  BREAK FREE OF HER CONTROL!"

 

Growling, he rushed at her again.

 

She could have flown out of the enclosed mall space, to seek assistance from the heroines elsewhere in the city, but containing their fight to their present location limited the danger of unleashing such a thoughtless rabid powerhouse on the crowded city.  Instead, she dove under him, and slammed her shoulder against his abdomen.  Grabbing one of his arms, she threw him down, to strike the floor slab below with a thunderous noise.

 

"FREE YOURSELF!  FIND YOUR TRUE SELF!" 

 

She needed her lasso.  She needed Truth.  If there was a man without a horrible beast inside, it was Superman, and her magic lasso should help reassert his true nature. 

 

She rushed to where the bound Cheetah had been thrown by Circe, but there was no one there anymore.

 

"Looking for this?"  On a mezzanine in the plaza's opposite side, Circe played with the golden lengths of metallic rope in her hands.  "Nice trinket."

 

"NO!"  Diana cried out.

 

"No cheating, dear."  Circe laughed, as her magically-controlled slave struck Diana from behind.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

He was baffled by the smell of the male.  It was familiar, but wrong, and it made the fur on his neck stand up. 

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Wonder Woman barely managed to keep her attacker from ripping out her throat, as she rolled in the floor, trying to grapple free from his unbreakable grip.  She focused on her flying power to rise, but he was pushing hard against her, and the floor beneath them shook with the stress of their opposing powers.

 

She managed to knee his rib-cage, and used the space created to twist aside and gain his back.  His neck had become inhumanly thick, but still she tried to apply a knockout choke with her arms, using her legs to hook around his body, while focusing her flying power to keep them in place.

 

His nails raked at her forearms, and he sought to bite her, but lacked proper distance.  As she tightened her hold, he howled and looked up, and red fire burst from his eyes, striking the roof above them.  Thick pieces of the reinforced concrete slab fell on them after the heat-vision blast, and for an instant Diana's concentration wavered, allowing her foe to fly at supersonic speed against yet another part of the roof slab.

 

Diana winced, but held on, and her opponent fell to the floor and rolled desperately on it, scattering debris all around, but without dislodging the Amazon.

 

"Oh, well, maybe some cheating."  Circe sighed, and unleashed a blast of eldritch energies. The Amazon heroine cried out in pain as it struck her back, and she lost her hold on her bestial foe.

 

Diana fell, dazed, and the transformed Superman dove at her, spittle flying from his slavering jaws.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

The sweet-scented female was in danger.

 

He had to protect her.

 

With a growl, he attacked.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

"What?" 

 

Circe stared in disbelief as the smaller white furry shape struck her slave, taking him off the doomed Amazon.  Their struggling, tangled shapes flew through a dozen consecutive walls like a rocket.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Wonder Woman got to her knees weakly, still trying to clear her head.  Her eyes narrowed as she sought to make sense of the savagely struggling figures flying past her, too fast to see at normal human awareness.

 

"Krypto?"

 

 

******************************************

 

 

The furry bodies of both combatants were stained with blood as their fangs viciously sought the kill, but though both held strange similarities in their aspect, Krypto was much smaller than the transformed Superman, and a powerful sweep of a humanoid arm sent the dog flying away, stunned.

 

The larger creature turned, just in time for Wonder Woman's fist to find him, unleashing a sonic boom.  Diana straddled her fallen opponent, punching him again and again, and saw Krypto bound back into the plaza.

 

"KRYPTO!  Attack Circe!"

 

The dog obeyed without hesitation.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Circe stumbled back in panic, raising a protective magical shield barely in time to stop Krypto's attack.  Snarling, she unleashed an eldritch blast that threw him backwards.

 

"You will do as my slave, too," the sorceress hissed, but even as she gestured, Krypto stood up, and began to walk towards her, growling, ignoring the energies swirling around him.

 

Circe cursed loudly in ancient tongues.  The dog was a real animal and not controllable under her animorph spell, yet also had too much individual willpower to fall under a lower-form domination spell.  She had to use rougher measures.

 

She blasted again at the beast first, then at Wonder Woman.  The damned Amazon dodged in time.  But Circe then focused her will on her slave.

 

"KILL THAT DAMN DOG!" 

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Wonder Woman rushed to Krypto's aid, but had to twist away and dodge more of Circe's magical blasts.  She grabbed a massive chunk of debris and hurled it at the sorceress, only for it to shatter on her magical shield.  Throwing her tiara would be equally useless; only repeated bludgeoning could weaken that defense.

 

The noise of the furious struggle between Krypto and the transformed Superman rose in volume, while Diana flew all around the plaza, dodging blast after blast, unable to join in to help, horrified at the savage intensity of their fight.

 

"KRYPTO!  HE'S YOUR MASTER!  IT'S SUPERMAN!  DON'T HURT HIM!" 

 

With fangs inches away from his opponent's throat, Krypto hesitated.  His foe did not.

 

"NO!  KRYPTO!"

 

A blast struck Diana and she was slammed against a wall, shattering it.  But she caught a golden glint on the ground, and gritting her teeth, dived at Circe, with arms crossed before her, focusing her power on her bracelets.  The blasts struck her, yet she still drove forward, until she struck Circe's defensive shield and ricocheted away.

 

"Your crude strength is useless, Amazon," Circe spat.

 

"Maybe not."  Diana held up the golden lasso, that Circe had dropped during Krypto's initial attack.  With a snap of her wrist she sent it flying towards the transformed Superman.

 

"NO!"  Circe blasted again at Wonder Woman.  The Amazon Princess fell down, crying out in pain, but held her grip on the lasso.

 

"KAL-EL!  REMEMBER THE TRUTH!  YOU ARE NOT A BEAST!  YOU ARE A MAN!  YOU ARE SUPERMAN!" 

 

At the lasso's end, the Fire of Hestia flared, filling the space with blinding light.

 

Superman screamed loudly, shattering the few remaining glass in the environs, before collapsing, human once again.

 

"YOU BITCH!"  Circe screamed, falling as well, grabbing her temples with desperation. 

 

Diana blinked in surprise.  She actually felt the sudden magical feedback erupting from Superman, and knew that Circe's master spell was gone.

 

"It's over." 

 

Circe mumbled curses in forgotten languages, rising to her knees without looking up.  "You've cost me the world today.  Damn you, Diana, damn you."

 

With a burst of purple light, Circe disappeared.

 

The Amazon princess rushed to Superman’s side, kneeling to take him into her arms. 

 

"Diana?"  His whisper was weak, his eyes still closed.  "I-I had the strangest dream."

 

"It was nothing.  Nothing."  She smiled, and ran a hand through his hair, before letting his head fall gently on her lap.  She could never let anyone think of him as she had seen him.  That was not him. 

 

"Oracle," she called, activating the communicator again. 

 

>Wonder Woman! Zatanna says that the spell vanished!<

 

"I know.  Circe was defeated, and is gone."

 

>She got away?  Damn.  We got almost everyone else under wraps.<

 

"Superman is here, Oracle.  But he is incapacitated, and should be taken home to rest."

 

>Want to do it?<

 

"Ah, that may not sit well with his... household, so-"

 

Diana suddenly grew silent, and looked around her in a hurry.

 

"KRYPTO?"

 

>Krypto?<  Oracle echoed.

 

Diana stood up, color draining from her face.  Several paces away, a white and red shape rested over a pile of debris, unmoving.  The dark red contrasting starkly against his white fur was not that of his cape.


	4. Hero's Reward

In the Justice League's lunar headquarters, shimmering radiance filled a transporter tube, coalescing into the shapes of Wonder Woman and the limp canine held in her arms.

"Hold on, Krypto."

She rushed through the Watchtower's corridors, reaching the infirmary bay in mere instants, and carefully placed her charge on an examination bench. Devices melding multiple advanced technologies activated automatically around them, but Diana waved away those approaching her; her minor bruises and cuts paled next to Krypto's injuries. Fighting the Circe-controlled Superman, the super-powered dog had most likely saved her life and made Circe's defeat possible, but she now feared the price of his selfless bravery.

"Please be alright," she whispered, sitting on the bench by his side. She ran a hand gently over his blood-stained fur, stroking the lithe, compact body, while purple light bathed him with energies designed to boost natural recuperative powers.

Several minutes later, the diagnostic system beeped loudly, and her eyes reluctantly left him to read the control panel's display. To her relief, the readout reported no lasting internal damages, and the dog's Kryptonian metabolism was already healing the superficial wounds at an accelerated rate.

"Olympus be thanked," she sighed. Hearing a soft whimper, she turned to see the dog lift his head. "Krypto?"

He sat up on the bench, and turning towards her, began to wag his tail. Under the dark stains on his white fur, the deep gashes appeared already healed.

"Krypto!" Awash with relief, Diana embraced him, drawing his furry head and shoulders tightly against her. "You really had me worried."

Gently, she kissed the top of his head. "You brave dog, you."

His tail moved much faster and his breathing grew louder.

She rubbed playfully the furry sides of the dog's strong neck, and smiling, pulled his head up to face him. "You risked your life for me, Krypto. How can I ever repay you?"

The dog's eyes shone, and with a short bark, he leaned forward to lick at Diana's face. Krypto's muzzle turned slightly to a side, and just as he began to move forward, a small buzzing was heard, and Diana drew back, bringing a hand to her right earing.

"Oracle? Oh, yes. Yes! Thankfully, he's fine! No, no lasting injuries." She gave a short laugh. "I guess he's just much stronger than... Oh, yes. You should've seen him against Circe. He was impressive!"

With brows arched in a frown, Krypto registered the complimentary tone still in Diana's voice, and began to move closer again. Gently, he licked at Diana's exposed cheek.

She laughed softly, lifting her chin up and to a side, and her left hand stroked his neck. "I doubt even Kal knew how powerful he could be. He was today's hero."

His tongue lightly lapped at her neck. She bunched her shoulder up, laughing again. "Do you need me to-? Really? Oh, fine. I'd rather stay, make sure he's fully up and going-"

His quick laps raced up her jawline, leaning forward even as she tried to twist away, until his tongue found her lips.

"Kryp-?" She drew back in mild surprise at the contact. "Oh, it's nothing." Shaking her head, she casually pushed his face back and to a side. "He's just being... playful. Yes, that is a good sign. Alright, I'll check in later. Thank you." Frowning with mock seriousness, Diana faced Krypto again. "Well, what was that? I was talking with Oracle and you-?"

Krypto stared at her, tilting his head to a side, tongue still hanging.

"Oh, well, I did say you were a hero... My hero." She smiled with a hint of nervousness. "And I did ask how to repay you, didn't I?"

Leaning forward, she rubbed amiably with her hands the furry sides of his neck. "So I guess you did deserve at least a... quick thank-you kiss."

The dog's eyes shone, and with a short bark, he leaned forward to lick again at Diana's face. "Just don't get carried away, alright?" Laughing softly, she closed her eyes, turning her face to a side, as he lapped at her neck, chin, and cheek with rising enthusiasm. "Oh, careful! It tickles-!"

Her amused complaint was however cut short as Krypto lunged further forward, and licked over her mouth with a series of quick, insistent laps. Startled, Diana drew back, her mouth still partly open, but Krypto moved even closer, and the rough surface of his long, strong tongue brushed again her soft lips repeatedly. She tried to speak but his tongue stroked even more forcefully at her upper lip, opening the way for his tongue to dart into her mouth.

"Krypto-!" She drew away, her face warming with growing embarrassment at the sudden touch, the sudden taste of the dog's tongue. "Don't get too-!"

She had leaned backwards to create some distance, but Krypto abruptly lunged forward much more forcefully, landing his paws on her chest and pushing her back with such enormous strength that she had to extend her arms back onto the bench for balance. Before the Amazon Princess could protest, much less react, the dog's furry muzzle mashed against her face, his maw covered her mouth, and wet his tongue darted daringly between her lips.

Her eyes grew wide in shock as the dog's long tongue found her own to eagerly wrestle and taste, pushing forward even more aggressively, so the dark edges of his muzzle rubbed hard against her open lips, as Krypto the Kryptonian kissed Diana, Princess of the Amazons, deeply, hungrily, with growing passion.

Several surprisingly long second later, Diana finally broke away from the kiss, twisting her face aside, flustered, trying to push him away.

"-KRYPTO! Stop that!"

The dog barked and lunged at her again, pawing at her upper chest, and she lifted a forearm up to ward him off.

"Krypto, enough! Get off me! GET OFF!"

She forcefully pushed him away, but his claws had caught on the golden-plated front of her bustier, and it was then pulled off her chest, revealing most of her full bosom.

"Krypto-! What have you done-?"

Instantly, the dog dove at the now-bared nipples.

"No! Stop that!"

With blinding speed, the rough canine tongue moved from one round breast to the other, licking eagerly at the pink nubs crowning them.

"Oh!" She gasped in surprise. "That's enough!"

Krypto licked harder and faster, making her teats jostle with each powerful lap.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Thrown across the room by her powerful shove, Krypto slammed noisily against the farthest wall, denting the high-resistance metal.

"Oh, Krypto, NO!" She jumped off the bench, her outrage forgotten. "I didn't mean to-!"

To her relief, the dog simply stood up and trotted back before her, wagging his tail.

"Oh, thank Hera." Exhaling slowly, she placed her hands on her hips, and sternly looked down at him.

"Look, I'm sorry if I over-reacted, Krypto, but you..."

She blushed at even voicing what had happened, at recognizing that she had actually been kissed, and more, by a dog.

"It was just to be a friendly kiss, but you... You were far beyond being just friendly!" She shook her head, embarrassed. "I can't just let you lick and paw me all over!"

Why had she let him try it in the first place? Of course, she had no idea of just how far he would try to go. How forcefully.

She stared down, and frowned. "Now look at what you did."

Obediently, Krypto stared. On her exposed breasts, trembling gently with her nervous breathing, the saliva-moistened nipples protruded stiffly on raised aureoles.

"You know how hard it is to fit these back in without having to unlace it all at the back?"

She tugged on her bustier, trying with little success to pull it up over the abundance of her prominent bosom. The repeated tugs made the firm mounds jostle fluidly, but the metal-plated fabric failed to slide up enough to cover the buds jutting out stiffly. "And making my nipples harden did not help!"

Krypto began to move closer again, head lowered in apparent contrition.

"Gods, how did you even do that-? You barely licked me there for a few seconds..."

He brushed lightly against her leg, and she stepped back uneasily.

"It did feel... intense, I give you that. I never imagined you... Never imagined it would feel so..."

Krypto moved closer, sniffing softly, his nose aimed at the junction of her long legs.

"Oh, Krypto, no!" Annoyed, Diana pushed his head away. "Don't start again!"

Krypto backed off and stared at her, his head tilted to a side, a soft mixture of whine and growl in his throat.

"For Hera's sake, Krypto!" She placed her hands at her hips, standing tall before him. "What do you think you're doing?"

In response, Krypto barked and reared up, lifting first his upper body and forelegs high, and then leaving the floor altogether, defying gravity to hover before Diana, panting with growing expectation.

"Krypto-?" Frowning, Diana drew her head back as the dog slowly floated closer. "What are you-?"

Diana's words trailed off. Krypto had stopped with his face a mere hand-span away from hers, and their eyes met.

Her mouth opened in surprise, and she stepped back, startled by the sudden realization.

"Gods, surely you couldn't-?"

His eyes shone, expressive and insistent, and Diana looked away, flustered.

"Oh, gods. You do."

She could sense Krypto's tension, his resolve, his drive, powerful and vital as a spoken demand. How had she not realized it sooner? Even without the Olympian gift of empathy with animals, his interest, his longing, were so obvious.

"But how-? Why-?" Nervously, she matched his gaze again. "How long have you...? I mean, you really can't think that I... That we..."

She felt her face grow warm.

"But I asked you, didn't I? Gods, I asked how I could pay you back..."

Her face grew much warmer.

"And I did promise you a kiss..."

 

******************************************

 

She was tense, nervous, and expectant. Waiting for his reply.

For his move.

 

******************************************

 

Krypto moved closer, and closer.

His head turned to a side and his open muzzle brushed against her lips, lightly, once, then twice.

Diana's breath caught on her throat, but she did not flinch or pull back. Her eyes remained level, her stance firm.

With a quick, yet gentle motion, his tongue flicked out to brush her lower lip. Next it touched her upper lip, then each corner of her mouth. With each successive touch, with each brief lap, Diana's lips opened more and more.

After some hesitation, Diana closed her eyes and shyly slid out her tongue to touch with its tip his own. Slowly, she licked back at his tongue, licked back at him. Unhurried, both tongues met again and again, lapping carefully at each other, slowly, tenderly, until finally, their mouths met fully.

The kiss remained light and gentle, as the dog hovered before the nervous Amazon Princess. In tentative fashion, their mouths and tongues danced and probed, exploring how to deal with the respective physical differences, until gradually settling into a slow, careful dance of mutual caressing. She had sampled his strong, deep taste just before, in sudden, brusque fashion, but now allowed herself to experience it with full awareness. Krypto's taste. A dog's taste.

She was embarrassed to recognize it was nowhere unpleasant.

She also knew how much Krypto liked it, as well, how much he liked her. Her power of Unity with Beasts allowed her a strong empathic connection. Now that she was conscious of his attraction to her, she could easily sense how strong it was, how drawn he was to her, to her body. The physical longing was almost overwhelming.

She should have noticed it before, been aware, and ready. It was hardly the first time a creature of a different species or sentience level wanted her. The goddess Aphrodite had gifted her with beauty and sexual appeal that constantly made her be desired by beings of all genders and species. It could actually become irritating, having to deal with so much unwanted attraction. But sometimes, against her better judgment, she found herself interested in return. Even when she should not.

After all, there were things an Amazon Princess could not do, right?

Her face grew even warmer, and she stepped back, saliva trailing from her still parted mouth, her still extended tongue, before placing her fingertips on his muzzle, biding him to move back.

"There. You had your kiss now."

Still hovering, Krypto gave a low inquisitive whine.

"I said you could have one, to thank you."

She lifted her chin up.

"Those you stole, forcefully... And not just in the mouth, too." She pursed her lips. "Those didn't count. I did not kiss you back. But now..." Her ears felt warm again.  
"I have. We kissed each other. And well enough, I think. So consider yourself thanked. And be content."

She looked down, still uneasy. Her bustier remained pulled below her gently bobbing bosom.

"After all, it's not exactly proper for an Amazon Princess to kiss a dog. Even a Kryptonian one."

Her ears grew warm again. A part of her remained startled, baffled at what had happened.

"You were actually a pretty good kisser. For a dog. Or any other kind of being."

She had kissed a dog, and liked it.

"I'm rather surprised... But you shouldn't-"

Krypto had lowered his head, but suddenly he leaned lower and moved forward, his tongue darting again at her chest, to lick briskly just below one still-erect nipple.

"Krypto-!" Diana gasped sharply at the brief contact, and stepped back quickly, bumping awkwardly with the bench behind her. Momentarily off balance, she sat on it, with legs outstretched, and watched in bafflement as Krypto bounded down to the floor, to follow her, his muzzle stopping again just a few inches away from her gently jiggling breast, before licking at it again with a powerful lap at its curved underside.

"I said the kiss was enough!"

Krypto barked, and then, with a fast, brushing motion, he licked at her other breast. Diana tensed, breathing in sharply, annoyed, angered. By his daring. By his impudence.

But she did not push him off, and he again caressed with quick, teasing laps the soft underside of her teats.

"You are being so very... forward, Krypto!"

His tongue began to slowly move all about her breast, exploring with firm insistence its full roundness, from where it joined with her ribcage to just near the raised aureole, which began to swell noticeably in response, making the crowning nipple stand up even more prominently.

"To dare... to..."

He was even braver than she had thought, to make such advances, to take such liberties, to think that she could, that she would...

"Want... more."

Yet she had admired his bravery before.

The laps grew stronger, faster, more determined.

She breathed deeply. "But you presume too much."

She should be shocked. And outraged. By the very idea. By the very possibility.

"And I... should be angry at you."

Krypto and her. Together. It was ridiculous, wasn't it?

"I really should."

After licking most of the teat's smooth surface, the dog's tongue then licked at her now stiff nipple with a fast, hard stroke, flicking it up so hard that the whole breast shook up and down.

"Oh-!"

Another strong lick of the hard nub made the large breast again bounce and jostle fluidly.

"Oh!" She clenched her fists. "I really should!"

Trailing canine saliva from the quivering pink nub, his tongue moved to her other breast, repeating the treatment, and Diana gasped softly.

"And you... really shouldn't-"

He licked about the perfectly symmetrical roundness of her left breast quickly before attacking its nipple with short, fast licks, until its tender hardness seemed to burn under his tongue's coarse texture.

"You shouldn't do that."

He began shifting from one breast to the other repeatedly, each series of alternating laps growing faster and more insistent, making her teats jostle almost violently.

"I shouldn't let you do that."

Yet she slowly arched her torso forward, towards him, placing her hands back on the bench for balance, to better push her chest out against the dog's laps.

When Krypto's tongue withdrew, leaving her soft skin glistening with his saliva, her intake of breath held a hint of puzzled disappointment, before realizing that he was moving down towards the intimate spot crowning her muscular thighs.

"Oh, no. Not there, not-!"

Before she could close her legs, Krypto's muzzle parted her thighs forcefully, to quickly lick between them with irresistible strength.

Diana gasped loudly. Despite the star-patterned cloth covering her mound, the contact of the rough canine tongue on her most private spot sent a shiver through her body.

"-Krypto!"

Incredibly, a second lap proved even more intense.

"OH-!"

She tried to edge back, to pull her legs together, and push him back.

"No. Stop."

 

******************************************

 

Her voice spoke denial.

But her body, her scent, her motions, spoke of willingness. Beckoning. Demanding.

 

******************************************

 

"Stop. STOP!" Her hands pushed firmly at his head, and Krypto stepped back, his tongue hanging.

Quickly, she closed her legs and crossed her arms defensively before her chest.

"Alright, that went too far! Way too far!"

Krypto whimpered, brows arching.

"How could you dare-? I am an Amazon Princess! I cannot let a dog lick me... not like that! Not there! Just because..." Wincing, she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Because you... saved my life, and helped save all of us from Circe, and..."

She stopped, taking a deep breath, and ran a hand through her hair, nervously, while Krypto looked on expectantly.

"Look, Krypto, I don't mean to be ungrateful. I appreciate what you did, and admire your bravery, and your... heroism. Really! But to expect that I... That we..."

His brows rose quizzically.

She shook her head. "That's asking too much. Too much."

He whined softly.

"But I'm flattered. Honestly. I appreciate that you... like me that much. And I like you as well, Krypto. I do. You're brave, and adorable, and... I didn't even mind kissing you. It was actually rather nice, but-"

Krypto stepped forward, and nervously, she inched backwards, propping herself up on her elbows, to pull away from him.

"It's just not possible."

She aimed to be reasonable, convincing.

"We are simply different species, Krypto. I'm... a woman, and a Princess of my People, and you are... a dog."

He stopped, very close to her again, his frustration evident.

She sighed, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "But I'm sure we can continue being... friends."

Krypto frowned, and moved slightly to her side, to brush his head against her right leg.

"Good friends," she added uneasily, unsure of whether to reach down to him or not. She was not just trying to turn him down gently. Unity with Beasts aside, she truly had a growing affection for the unique canine, and had repeatedly shown her friendly appreciation whenever he was nearby, petting him, touching him.

He rubbed further against her, and then moved his muzzle towards her inner thigh, wagging his tail.

"Oh, no." She stopped his head with her hands. "Please... don't start again."

Krypto lowered his head and briefly licked at her knee.

Had he misinterpreted her gestures? Perhaps this was all her fault, for unwittingly encouraging him, unaware of his interest. How had she failed to notice it?

Krypto tentatively licked higher, and Diana lifted her knee up.

"Krypto, is this the first time-? The first time you have wanted to... have me?"

He looked up at her, eyes shining.

 

******************************************

 

"His name is Krypto," Superman had said, looking embarrassed. "Not very original, I know, but-"

"Oh, look at him!" Beaming, Diana strode through the Watchtower lounge towards the caped dog. "He's so adorable! With a cape and all"

She leaned forward to pet his head, her thick mane of glossy black hair falling over her deep cleavage.

Superman quickly looked away from her back. "Er, yes. Thought it would be important to not have him easily mixed up with a normal-"

"He's so white," she said, leaning lower to rub behind his ears. The dog's tongue hung out as his breathing quickened. "Is he also-?"

"He has all the powers of a Kryptonian: strength, flight, invulnerability..."

"And irresistible cuteness, too." Smiling broadly, she knelt before him to better rub at his furry neck. "Oh, I just love him."

Shyly, the dog licked at her face.

"We are going to be great friends, aren't we, Krypto?"

His eyes shone brightly.

 

******************************************

 

"Oh, Krypto..."

She really should have known, Diana thought, shifting uneasily as Krypto brushed against her upper calf.

She recalled his eyes on her, and the quiet intensity of his regard, even on that first day at the Watchtower, and so many other instances, of him always quick to move near her, to rub against her, seeking her touch. How often had she touched him, casually, unaware? Her hands on his fur, petting him, hugging him, and then his tongue on her face, in what she thought friendly greetings. And often right before Kal-El, too.

Had she actually encouraged him even further today? Hugging him, kissing him, being too affectionate in her relief, and gratitude. Because it could be only that, surely.

"Look, I'm sorry if I led you on-"

Krypto whined and rubbed his head higher up her other leg.

"I really didn't mean to-"

Quickly his tongue darted out to lick at the inner thigh of her leg.

"Oh, stop that, please-!"

She remembered his help when the White Martians resurfaced, always so brave and powerful, always defending her, protecting her. And before that, during the situation with the Queen of Fables... What he had done then...

She sighed. She should really have known.

In hindsight, it was obvious.

"Today, when you helped me against Circe, against your transformed master, protecting me, you..."

The dog stared up at her, from between her legs.

"You were also asserting yourself openly, weren't you? As my... protector. As the one to take care of me. As my... partner."

His eyes remained focused on her, and she felt even more aware of him physically, of his body's heat and strength, so close to hers. Had there always been such a powerful... sense of maleness to his presence? Such an intense, sheer virility?

"My... male. My... mate."

Krypto barked, and licked again at her thigh.

She flinched. She could not let him believe that, let him assert himself as her alpha male, and claim her as his, as his female, his mate. She could not. She had to send him away, dismiss him. Be firm, and set the proper distance. Set things as they should be.

Turn him down. Turn him away.

"Oh, Krypto..."

But how often had he faced danger for her sake, against enemies that could harm even him? Like he had done against the White Martians, against the today? He could have been killed. She would have been, for sure, without him.

He licked higher, closer to her loins.

She tensed, and bit her lips nervously, but did not stop him.

"Gods... I owe you so much... More than I had realized."

His tongue lapped gently on her silken skin, moving higher.

Ignoring the growing heat on her face, Diana placed both hands behind her on the examination bench, and reclining backwards, slowly spread her long legs wider apart.

"You may deserve... a hero's reward."

 

******************************************

 

Her voice hinted at unease giving in to resolve, to curiosity.

And anticipation.

 

******************************************

 

"I may at least allow you... to have... a taste, a... fuller taste. Of me."

Krypto tilted his head, and moved closer, sniffing cautiously between her shapely thighs, while Diana stared with bated breath.

"But just that. A taste, Krypto. Nothing more."

After running his tongue along the sides of his wet muzzle, Krypto leaned forward and pressed his nose on her cloth-covered mound, taking in deeply her aroma.

Diana gasped. How had she grown so wet down there? "Go on. Lick me. Lick me now."

Instantly, Krypto complied. His tongue furrowed a path on the wet cloth over her mound with a single stroke, and a burst of incredibly intense sensation rushed up in result.

"Oh-!"

His second lap was far stronger and seemed to reach deeper into her body.

"Oooh..."

For a tense, stretched-out span of time, his tongue vigorously lapped at her mound, faster and stronger each time, and she closed her eyes, breathing loudly.

It felt good, very good. Maybe too good.

"Oh-Oh!"

His tongue felt fantastic, so strong and insistent, despite the intervening layer of her star-patterned bottom.

"Oh! OH-!"

Should she take it off? Remove the obstruction between that delicious tongue and her flesh? How much better would it feel?

Gods, what was she thinking?

Suddenly, like sensing her need, Krypto bit roughly at the cloth covering the Amazon's crotch. Jerking his head to a side, he tore away with ease the damp fabric, exposing her mound completely. She gasped in breathless astonishment as the dog's tongue landed directly on the sensitive flesh of her swollen labia, making all previous sensations seem faint in contrast. She bunched her shoulders, and pressing her chin tight against one of them, moaned loudly.

 

******************************************

 

Her taste was more than sweet.

More than rich.

More than delicious.

He could not get enough.

 

******************************************

 

"OH-OH! OH!"

Her breathing turned first into labored gasps and then a series of high cries. With eyes closed and brows bunched tightly, she let her head fall back, the long black hair undulating behind her arched torso. Her breasts shook in time to Krypto's lapping.

"AH! Krypto-!"

Her nipples grew so hard they ached painfully, and she could not hold back on the instinctive response of pushing her hips forward against each of his laps.

"Merciful Athena! Oh-O-OH-OW!"

The dog licked even faster and harder, and the bench and her body alike rocked in time to each powerful sweep of his tongue. Her hands bunched the fabric of the bench's mattress, until it tore in her fingers. His tongue was amazing. Maybe better than any male tongue she had ever known.

"OH-HERA!"

She shook her head from side to side. It was too much. Too intense. Too overwhelming.

"No. No. It's... It's too-too much, too... No. Stop. Stop now."

She shook her head violently. It could not be. He had barely started. Yet she was already careening towards orgasm.

"No. Don't. Stop. Stop."

It had been a mistake. She was an Amazon Princess. She should not let a dog lick her, taste her, excite her. Excite her so much. So much that she could lose control. She had to stop him. Now. Or it would go too far. She would go too far.

"STOP!"

With an effort of will, just before the pleasure reached the point of no return, she roughly pushed Krypto off, away from her trembling loins.

"Please-! I can't... I can't take any more!"

Unfazed, Krypto reared and jumped up instead, landing one paw on the bench by her, and opening his jaws wide, engulfed much of her exposed right breast in his maw, like trying to swallow its roundness in a single mouthful.

"KRYPTO-!"

The aggressive lunge nearly startled Diana into violence, but Krypto's teeth bit on the mouthful of breast without piercing her skin, pressing into her soft flesh firmly, yet without rending it. His maw then began a slow retreating motion, the fangs raking backwards thru the firm yet yielding flesh of the encompassed breast, drawing its curvature into a conical shape, closing in on her erect nipple.

"Ow... Krypto... That's... Ow!"

His jaws drew closer, reaching the now stretched peak of her breasts, and finally the canine teeth clenched on the crowning nub, to nibble on it roughly, actually shaking the whole breast as he worried the painfully stimulated nipple.

"Ow-! OW!"

Diana groaned as the dog gave her nipple one strong tug, before releasing it and shifting to her other breast, to repeat the shocking caress, biting hungrily on her soft teat and relinquishing his mouthful slowly, ending with sharp nibbles and tugs at the nipple.

"Oh-! OW! You-You really-? OW! You're-? OW!"

It hurt just enough to make her whole body tense with inflamed sensitivity.

Her breathing became shorter, faster gasps as he worked on one shaking teat after the other, his bites growing rougher and rougher, his tugs actually stretching each teat outward.

"Ow-Ow-OW!"

It finally grew too much to endure, even for her. "Enough. That's enough."

She grabbed his head and pulled it away from her drool-coated, aching chest.  
His panting was a faster, louder version of her own accelerated breathing.

"Gods... Just how smart are you, Krypto? No mere animal should be capable of... By Hera, you bit my breasts so hard... so roughly... You almost chewed on me! And you... you made me love it! How did you-?"

 

******************************************

 

Nervousness. Anticipation. And more.

In her voice.

In her scent.

In her taste.

Willingness.

Need.

 

******************************************

 

Tilting his head to a side, Krypto's muzzle moved towards her open mouth. She felt the heat of his breath approach her slightly parted lips.

She did not resist. Instead, she relished it.

The third kiss between the beautiful Amazon Princess and the Kryptonian dog was deeper and more urgent, more demanding. The wet, dark edges of his muzzle mashed against her open lips, and his nose rubbed on hers, while his tongue probed aggressively. Closing her eyes, she matched the motions of his tongue with her own, focusing on his taste, on his texture, and heat, with growing confidence and enjoyment. He pressed forward, pushing her back onto the bench as their tongues wrestled eagerly, and she arched her torso up, rubbing her sensitive breasts on his furry chest, sucking his tongue's wet, raspy length even deeper inside her mouth. Their kiss escalated in passionate intensity as it did in duration, and when he finally pulled back, Diana's tongue lapped at the air after his, like unwilling to relinquish their caress, their shared saliva gleaming on her open lips.

"Oh, Krypto..."

She tried to catch her breath, her moist lips trembling slightly. Their faces were still close enough that their breathing mingled.

"How... How did you learn to kiss a girl like that? Gods! You-You're really surprising!"

It was an understatement. His tongue, his taste, his strong, lean body against hers, the demanding urgency of his kiss, had all been overwhelming, intoxicating. She had almost melted under him.

"Damn it... Krypto, are you trying to seduce me?"

His eyes remained fixed on hers, the intensity of his gaze almost overwhelming,

"Trying to... make me... force me... into readiness? To... take me-? Even after I could not..."

He barked, softly. Eloquently.

"By Hades, I should be angry at you... I should..." She grimaced. "How could you dare-?"

Could she dare, as well? In fullness?

Her face grew hot.

How could she even contemplate it? He was a dog. Superman's pet, too. It was too outrageous. It could not be.

"Look... This is hardly the place... or the time... to even consider..."

She blushed at the implication that there could be a time and place. Flustered, she sought the right words, shifting under him with unease.

"You deserved a reward. And I let you have it. I promised you a taste of me. And you certainly had it. You truly tasted me! So thoroughly that-! By Hera, I'd never let anyone get so far on a first date-!" She winced, embarrassed. "Not that this was a date. Don't get the wrong idea."

Krypto waited over her, panting.

"I-I did enjoy your kissing, and your biting, and... Gods, yes, I did, but..."

She pushed him back, trying to sit up.

"I'm still an Amazon Princess, and you're still a dog. By all of Olympus, I... I can't just fuck a dog! Even if I want to!"

Diana looked away, shocked by her outspoken admission. She had actually said it out loud.

Yet surely he knew it already. He could probably smell how ready and willing she actually was, how successful his advances had been on her.

"I just... can't."

She stared at the white-furred canine before her, his long tongue hanging from his black-edged maw with eager expectation, a clear question in his eyes. One she should answer not just to him.

Why couldn't she?

Was it because she found it beneath her? She was Princess of Themyscira, Champion of the Amazons. And Krypto was a dog, an animal, a pet of a friend. Yet she had found to her surprise how heroic and powerful he could be. And she had already experienced sex with animals or beast-like beings before, to undeniable physically satisfying results. One of her most intense and pleasurable couplings ever had actually also involved another canine.

Was she instead disturbed because maybe she felt too eager to consider it? Because she felt more physically drawn to an alien, super-powered animal than she should? Than she ever had to any non-human creature, and most human ones?

She pressed her lips together, and set her brows sternly.

"It was enough, Krypto. Enough. For both of us."

With a whimper, Krypto lay dejectedly on the floor, staring at her with sad, soulful eyes.

"Krypto, please-"

He then rolled to his back, hind-legs spread wide apart.

"Merciful Athena," Diana gasped, eyebrows rising in surprise. His reddish canine penis stood rigid and quivering, very noticeable against his white-furred body, its length easily exceeding a full hand-span. "Oh. I... Gods. You're really... big."

Krypto whined loudly, in frustration, rocking in place, making his phallus oscillate visibly.

"Oh, Krypto, I'm so sorry." Kneeling, she reached to pat him, but drew her hand back nervously at the proximity of the quivering red erection, so big, so hard, and so close. "I really wish I could help you, do something about... that, but..."

With a sad whine, Krypto began to lick dejectedly at his own penis.

Diana stared, unblinking, for a moment, before stating in a matter-of-fact voice: "You really shouldn't do that yourself."

Tossing her hair to a side, the Amazon stretched on the floor next to the prone dog.

"Well, you did it for me. It's just fair that I at least... do the same for you."

She ran a hand over his furry underbelly and reached out gingerly to grab his glistening phallus. She stroked it, fascinated by its warmth and moist slickness, and pulled her hand back to lick on her fingers, sampling the strong, rust-like taste. Moving closer, she tentatively touched the pointed tip with her lips, and kissed it with quick, gentle pecks. Shyly extending her tongue, she then licked in a circular path around the shaft's wider contours, and continued with long laps along its entire length, down to the furry sheath at its base.

Krypto panted faster and louder. Her breathing was heavy with anticipation as well.

"Now, this'd better be reward enough."

Opening her lips, she took the end of his penis into her mouth, and sucked firmly on it, slowly taking it deeper inside, while her hands caressed the remainder of his member, stroking gently around the bulge growing near the base.

Krypto growled deeply and let his head fall to the floor, panting even faster, as Diana began to suck rhythmically on his phallus, enjoying its peculiar taste, relishing the musky smell and warmth of the dog's proximity. Diana fellated very few of her sexual partners; like kissing, it was something she preferred to reserve for her most intimate lovers, and she found it excited her to perform it.

Leaning lower, she let her dangling bare breasts and hard nipples rub on the floor, while sucking faster and harder. To her amazement, his member grew even harder and larger inside her mouth, producing abundant watery fluids that soon spilled from her busy lips. Encouraged by his ever-increasing size, she sucked the engorged shaft deep into her throat, until her lips reached the bulge at the base of his phallus, grown now to the size of her fist. Its other end she squeezed tightly, where it joined his body.

Krypto squirmed in excitement as Diana deep-throated him, and she wondered how long he would take to climax. Imagining his canine sperm filling her mouth made the heat between her legs grow even more, and she shifted sideways onto the floor, in order to touch herself while sucking the dog closer to culmination.

Growing more and more restless, Krypto's nervousness finally peaked. Twisting and turning, he got to his feet, and loath to relinquish him from her mouth, Diana moved up onto her elbows, facing up, to continue swallowing his male-hood. Standing over her, Krypto began to thrust, too forcefully for her awkward position, and she was pushed backwards until reaching the examination bench's supports. With her back against them, she grabbed at his lower body to attempt tempering his ever more aggressive thrusting, but Krypto reared and placed his forelegs on the bench, to hump her mouth even harder and faster. His swollen knot struck the barrier of her lips like a succession of punches, while her throat filled with his shaft, so engorged now that in each back-thrust, its thicker forward part could hardly slide past her lips. Nearly overwhelmed, she almost choked on the excess of dog cock before her mouth finally overflowed with powerful bursts of canine ejaculate.

She swallowed his hot fluids, but there was far too much, and choking, she pushed his hindquarters back. His member slid out of her stretched mouth, and she coughed while her face and chest were showered with more canine jism. Before Diana could at last catch her breath, Krypto brought his forelegs off the bench and dove down to lick it off her. Her tongue sought his in hurried, darting lunges as he lapped her face clean. He licked down her neck, reaching her breasts and made them shake fluidly with powerful licks, before finally moving even lower.

Having all of his hot, thick shaft in her mouth had further inflamed Diana's arousal. His licking her hungrily all over, lapping his own hot fluids, now became more than she could stand, and when he dove between her legs, she scrambled up to her knees, spreading herself for him without any resistance.

"Oh, Gods! Yes, YES!"

The powerful tongue spread the silken labia apart and lapped all along her vagina with superhuman strength.

"Oh! Krypto!"

Moaning, she reached to a side for the bench's controls, and lowered its surface as close as possible to the floor, to slide her torso up on it, arching her back, and throwing her head back, with eyes closed in delight. She spread her long legs farther apart in a wide semi-squat.

"Oh, yes! YES! YES!"

Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat. His tongue had found her already swollen clitoris, and a shockwave of intense pleasure exploded from the contact, making her stiffen violently. She could not hold back a high cry, which instantly turned into one long moan after the other, as his lapping grew even more forceful. A single well-placed flick of that over-sensitive trigger made her legs buckle, and she almost slid back off the bench.

"OH, HERA!"

Her hands trembled as she grasped the bench's metal frame to pull herself up. She drew one leg up, resting her heel on the bench's edge, and spread her thighs as far apart as possible, while thrusting her hips out, against the dog's muzzle. His tongue capitalized on the better access to her sex, and she shuddered from the deep pleasure blossoming at her core.

"Oh-OH! OOH! OH, GODS!"

Suddenly, with astonishing dexterity, Krypto's teeth clenched the protruding clitoris, and bit firmly on it.

"AAA-AH! KRYPTO-!"

The canine teeth that could rend steel tightened on the delicate, sensitive organ and tugged sharply.

"OH-BLESSED-APHRODITE-!"

Metal twisted like butter under her hands. Losing all restrain, Diana screamed loudly, as the wild mixture of pain and pleasure propelled her irresistibly towards a climax of overpowering intensity. But just as the beautiful heroine's body was about to explode with sheer pleasure, Krypto's mouth abruptly abandoned her.

Diana gasped, shocked nearly senseless by the abrupt interruption that marooned her at the very edge of orgasm, teasing her with the cruel proximity of denied release. Krypto then jumped over her, forelegs landing by her torso. His hairy hindquarters lunged between her trembling thighs, and his hard and hot erection bounced rigidly against her buttocks and upper thighs, before slapping wetly over her mound.

"Oh, no! No!" She forced her mind away from the fire raging inside her, startled out of her passionate abandon. "No!"

Could she do it? Could she let it happen?

Krypto panted loudly, erratically humping in search of her sex. His pointed rod struck Diana's slit, making her wince, but the tightness and abundant wetness at her entrance deflected the probing penis, so it slid up and along her labia repeatedly, failing to penetrate her.

"No. Stop. Krypto, stop!"

Hard-pressed to push off the powerful dog from her vulnerable position, Diana grabbed him instead with arms and legs, clasping his furry body to hers, so his phallus was trapped ineffectually between them. Whining and growling in frustration, with his head caught between her breasts, Krypto struggled against her embrace, still trying to hump. He lacked leverage to break free, but his Kryptonian strength was enormous, and she had to strain to keep him from breaking free.

"STOP NOW!"

At last, he grew still, held inside her arms and legs.

"Gods-!" Diana rasped, short of breath, shaken by how close he had been to actually penetrating her. "You almost took me!"

How had she let him get so far? It all had happened so fast, so easily, rushing far beyond a further exchange of playful caresses. How had he again gotten her so excited, so eager for more?

Krypto squirmed anew. The rigid canine penis trapped between their bodies shifted against Diana's trembling loins, pulsing dramatically against her mound and lower abdomen, impossible to ignore in its size and heat and hardness. She was astonished by how large it felt, nestled on her damp pubic hair, with the bulge at its base, the so-called knot, pressing against the upper folds of her slit with even growing pressure. She recalled his size in her mouth, and how his knot had grown even larger, and blushing, wondered if she could take him at all.

"Gods! This is madness! How could I-? How could you-?" She shook her head. "You are too much! Literally!"

He tried to shift inside her hold, but she clasped him even tighter.

"How could you think you could just mount me and shove that monstrous thing inside me?"

He whimpered with frustration.

"You thought you could just get me in heat, with your tongue, and your teeth, and I'd be yours for the taking?"

There was a surprised yelp as her arms and legs squeezed him hard enough to crush a lesser being.

"And damn, you did have me in heat! I was just about to come! Couldn't you wait just a few seconds?"

Cowed as much by her indignation as by her strength, he grew motionless and silent in her embrace.

"Gods, are you males all the same? Maybe Circe is right about the lot of you!"

Tentatively, Krypto whined apologetically.

"And you were doing everything so well. Caressing me, teasing me, so... insistent, so demanding... Just forceful enough. Pressuring me to go further and further."

He remained flattened against her cleavage, his brows arching downward expressively.

"Driving me to yield more and more..."

Her limbs loosened their hold just slightly.

"I can't believe I was actually there already, ready to come, ready to be... yours."

Her hold on him relaxed, still drawing him close, now more embrace than restrain. Her thighs rubbed against his furry sides. Her hands unclasped and slid down to his rump, to press his lower quarters down, against her, to better feel him, all of him.

"You really had me at the kiss, you dumb dog. Chewing on my clit was just overkill."

She shifted her hips, to rub repeatedly against him, with slow, rocking motions.

"But you need to hold back. And not rush it."

Her hips pushed forward, her rocking becoming more insistent, more forceful, grinding her loins urgently against him, and the still-growing hardness wedged between them. He felt so huge.

"You're just too big, and I'm really, really tight. There's no way I can take that monster of yours before I'm totally ready..."

She ground her sex against the large bulging mass where his member joined his body, and let out a soft moan.

"But I'm willing to try, now."

Stretching up her arms, she unclasped her ankles from behind Krypto's back, and opening her long legs, spread herself as wide as she could before him.

"And damn it. I was so close. You owe me that orgasm. Make up for it. Now."

Uncertain, Krypto growled in interrogation. He shifted and his quivering member slid over her moist slit.

"Yes. Yes. Now."

She reached down with a trembling hand, guiding his massive member so its tip pressed against the entrance to her now-drenched vagina. The need at her core became a raging inferno.

"Take me, Krypto. Take me NOW."

With a sudden, powerful thrust, Krypto complied.

In one instant of pure, exquisite pain, the thick mass of hot dog cock forced its way inside the beautiful Amazon Princess.

 

******************************************

 

She was wet. Very wet. But tight. Too tight.

Entering her actually hurt him. But not as much as her cry said it hurt her.

But he could not stop.

Her heat was irresistible.

 

******************************************

 

"K-KRYPTO!"

She felt nearly splint asunder. His strength was as shocking as his size, far greater than she had realized, yet only half his shaft actually entered her silken depths before she clenched tightly around him with reflexive pain.

Undaunted, Krypto simply drew back and thrust again harder, much harder, hard enough to pierce steel. His Kryptonian strength overcame the resistance of even her superhuman tightness, and his thick shaft pushed even deeper into her hot, wet core, until the swollen bulge at the base of his phallus banged against her outer labia.

She cried out even louder, her body tensing violently at being impaled by her alien dog lover, at being filled so completely, so dramatically by his oversized canine phallus.

"OW! GODS! YOU-YOU'RE HUGE! SO HUGE-!"

Settling into position, Krypto withdrew just a few inches and then thrust anew, forcefully, again and again, humping powerfully at the Amazon's flawless body.

"OW! HURTS! OW-! HURTS SO MUCH! KRYPTO! GODS! WAIT! STOP! PLEASE! STOP!"

The pain was almost unbearable, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him with desperate strength.

"PLEASE! WAIT! STOP! STAY STILL!"

Recognizing her great distress, Krypto stopped, his massive penis still lodged deeply inside her. Motionless but for his rapid panting, he patiently waited for the Amazon beauty to recover from her shock.

"Oh, Hera!" Diana moaned, still dazed with surprise and pain. "You are so big! So damn BIG!"

After a lengthy, breathless while, Diana slowly unclenched her fists, and began to rock gently against Krypto, gradually letting his member shift minimally inside her, trying to adjust to his size, to relax around the massive dog-meat pulsing deep inside her sex.

"Oh, Krypto, I had no idea... You... You... surprised me again... Ow... Your cock is... So big... So huge-!"

She gasped for breath.

"Gods, I have to... take it. Somehow. I need to take it. All of it. Just... wait."

She slowly loosened her hold on him with a tremulous sigh, encouraging him to move again with the back and forth motion of her hips. Krypto complied with careful, slow yet deep thrusts, and the engorged knot at the shaft's base pressed so hard against her with each stroke that it brushed her swollen clitoris, making the Amazon tremble and moan in appreciation at the double stimulation.

"Oh, Blessed Aphrodite... I-I love it. I love it so much. I need it. All of it."

Finally, she let her hands fall back and spread her legs as wide as she could.

"Go on. I think I can take it now." Though still wary of his size, she was too anxious with anticipation to wait any further. "Try again. Take me. As hard as you want."

Instantly, Krypto began pumping into her with a flurry of hard, fast thrusts, his furious speed and strength making her cry out in pain again.

"OW-OOH-OW! HERA! GODS! GO-OOODS!"

 

******************************************

 

She was strong but yielding. Soft but resilient.

Her loud cries held pain, but no protest. No denial.

She wanted it.

Needed it.

 

******************************************

 

"IT-IT'S SO BIG! IT'S SO-ARH! SO-SO BIG! OWW! OH, YES! YES!"

He increased the power of his thrusting, pounding at her with power beyond that of any Earthly being.

The bench's reinforced frame began to shake and creak violently under them.

 

******************************************

 

So tight. So hot. So wet. So good.

He thrust harder and faster. Harder and faster.

She cried out. Louder and louder. And clenched him tighter and tighter.

 

******************************************

 

Her legs wrapped tightly around his strong body, fingers digging onto his furry rump, desperate to get even closer to him.

"Oh, Krypto! KRYPTO!"

His hindquarters blurred, pumping faster and harder each second.

She grabbed the bench's metal rails to keep from being thrown off, straining to keep up with the wild escalation of her pleasure, fighting to match Krypto's frantic pace, humping back at him with savage need. When the pleasure became unbearable, she began to shake uncontrollably, in irresistible delight.

"OH, KRYPTO! It-It's SO BIG! SO-SO BIG! So-SO GOOD! SO GREAT! OH-OH, YES! YES! YES-!"

With a scream, mere seconds after being first entered by her animal lover, the Amazon Princess climaxed.

Her legs stiffened with powerful contractions, and she hugged him with strength that would have crushed any normal Earth creature. Pleasure was a raging flood of unstoppable lava burning her senses to cinders, and she cried out again and again in sheer ecstasy. Krypto growled as the strong inner muscles of her tight sex clenched around his phallus in mighty spasms, and he increased even more the power of his frenzied pumping.

The infirmary had been equipped to service superhuman patients; its furnishings were reinforced to withstand extraordinary stress, yet some things went beyond any preparation. Unable to withstand the power of Krypto's amorous thrusts, the examination bench bearing them tore free of its titanium moorings with a screech of twisted metal, and careened against the wall, pushed by the joined bodies of the beautiful heroine and the frenzied canine possessing her. Caught between the now-dented metal wall and the two unlikely lovers, the wrecked bench was soon reduced to scrap metal as Krypto's thrusting grew more and more in fervor.

 

******************************************

 

Her tight, wet depth demanded more and more.

Needed more and more.

 

******************************************

 

Diana's eyes had closed in the delight of her climax, but they now opened wide as the rising violence of Krypto's escalating thrusts made her pleasure coast and climb even further, until it blossomed into an even more intense explosion of sheer bliss, one that actually dwarfed what had come before, how she had come before.

Shuddering with savage delight against the crumbled mattress and the twisted metal remains, Diana cried out with another orgasm.

"OH-KRYPTO! OH, GODS!"

She hugged Krypto tightly with all limbs, her trembling body actually supported by his powerful frame, as her extended orgasmic contractions continued with seemingly unstoppable power. She could barely gasp her delight in halting, joyful cries.

"Yes-yes-YES-YES-!"

 

******************************************

 

She was made to be mated.

Mated hard and deep.

How could his master have ignored her?

It was his master's loss. Humans were dumb sometimes.

 

******************************************

 

Much, much later, the convulsions finally relented, and her orgasms began to fade away.

"Oh, Krypto..."

The dog stopped humping as Diana grew limp under him, his brows raised in concern.

She sighed in amazement.

"I... I had no idea it would be so... so good... So great!"

Shifting under him, and moaned throatily at the feeling of his throbbing member still deeply lodged within her.

"Gods... You are really so big!"

She stroked his furry sides, enjoying the feeling of his powerful, compact body against her, reluctant to let their coupling end.

"I can hardly believe that I came so hard... so fast... You made me climax in seconds! And then again, and again!"

She shook her head in lingering amazement.

"How can you be so good at this? I mean, sure, you're huge, and I loved every inch of you, but it was more than just that. Your speed, and strength, and pace, and the way you... Gods, you're amazing!"

She shifted, gasping softly, and stretching both arms above her head, smiled broadly in contentment.

"Was I your first human lover? Or do you seduce every girl you save from evil sorceress and transformed man-beasts?"

Hearing the playful tone of her voice, Krypto began to carefully hump again, with slow thrusts that shook her gently.

"Oh... Oh... Merciful Aphrodite, you still aren't finished?"

She adjusted her position against the now tattered mattress and the mass of crumbled metal behind it, gasping softly as his thrusts continued with gradually increasing power, her body responding to his renewed efforts.

"Oh, gods... I can't believe you want more. I can't believe I do, too..."

She spread her legs wider apart, relishing the intense feeling of being penetrated so deeply, of being stretched so wide, as she felt the hard, swollen bulge at the base of his member began to drive forcefully against her sex with each thrust, parting and squashing her soft, sodden folds, its bulbous mass brushing her still swollen clitoris as it pressed inquisitively against her entrance. The sensation was impossible to ignore. She tensed with a mixture of concern and excitement.

"Oh! You can't mean to...?"

Krypto thrust harder and she gasped.

 

******************************************

 

She was delicious. Clenching him. So tight. So hot. So wet. So deep.

But he had to feel her completely, feel her on all of him. All of him.

 

******************************************

 

"Gods, you want to... knot me?"

The idea was both thrilling and daunting. Big as he felt inside her, the knot meant even more inches in deep and easily twice the thickness. Surely it was physically impossible.

It knocked on her gate, rhythmically, demanding entrance.

"I-I don't know if I-"

She felt a powerful thrust force her lips to stretch around the initial flaring of his enormous bulge, his knot, and gasped in pain and nervous anticipation.

How hard would it be to endure it, to take it all? How hard would it make her come?

 

******************************************

 

Her body tensed.

She was so tight. Too tight.

Her sweet smell filled with hints of concern, but also need.

She also wanted to be mated fully. She needed to.

He needed to.

 

******************************************

 

"Oh-! You beast-! You-!"

In the Justice League's lunar headquarters, shimmering radiance filled a transporter tube, coalescing into the shapes of Wonder Woman and the limp canine held in her arms.

 

"Hold on, Krypto." 

 

She rushed through the Watchtower's corridors, reaching the infirmary bay in mere instants, and carefully placed her charge on an examination bench.  Devices melding multiple advanced technologies activated automatically around them, but Diana waved away those approaching her; her minor bruises and cuts paled next to Krypto's injuries.  Fighting the Circe-controlled Superman, the super-powered dog had most likely saved her life and made Circe's defeat possible, but she now feared the price of his selfless bravery.

 

"Please be alright," she whispered, sitting on the bench by his side.  She ran a hand gently over his blood-stained fur, stroking the lithe, compact body, while purple light bathed him with energies designed to boost natural recuperative powers. 

 

Several minutes later, the diagnostic system beeped loudly, and her eyes reluctantly left him to read the control panel's display.  To her relief, the readout reported no lasting internal damages, and the dog's Kryptonian metabolism was already healing the superficial wounds at an accelerated rate.

 

"Olympus be thanked," she sighed.  Hearing a soft whimper, she turned to see the dog lift his head.  "Krypto?" 

 

He sat up on the bench, and turning towards her, began to wag his tail.  Under the dark stains on his white fur, the deep gashes appeared already healed. 

 

"Krypto!"  Awash with relief, Diana embraced him, drawing his furry head and shoulders tightly against her.  "You really had me worried." 

 

Gently, she kissed the top of his head.  "You brave dog, you." 

 

His tail moved much faster and his breathing grew louder.  

 

She rubbed playfully the furry sides of the dog's strong neck, and smiling, pulled his head up to face him.  "You risked your life for me, Krypto.  How can I ever repay you?"

 

The dog's eyes shone, and with a short bark, he leaned forward to lick at Diana's face. Krypto's muzzle turned slightly to a side, and just as he began to move forward, a small buzzing was heard, and Diana drew back, bringing a hand to her right earing.

 

"Oracle?  Oh, yes.  Yes!  Thankfully, he's fine!  No, no lasting injuries."  She gave a short laugh.  "I guess he's just much stronger than...  Oh, yes.  You should've seen him against Circe.  He was impressive!"

 

With brows arched in a frown, Krypto registered the complimentary tone still in Diana's voice, and began to move closer again.  Gently, he licked at Diana's exposed cheek.

 

She laughed softly, lifting her chin up and to a side, and her left hand stroked his neck.  "I doubt even Kal knew how powerful he could be.  He was today's hero."

 

His tongue lightly lapped at her neck.  She bunched her shoulder up, laughing again.  "Do you need me to-?  Really?  Oh, fine.  I'd rather stay, make sure he's fully up and going-"

 

His quick laps raced up her jawline, leaning forward even as she tried to twist away, until his tongue found her lips.

 

"Kryp-?"  She drew back in mild surprise at the contact.  "Oh, it's nothing."  Shaking her head, she casually pushed his face back and to a side.  "He's just being... playful.  Yes, that is a good sign.  Alright, I'll check in later.  Thank you."  Frowning with mock seriousness, Diana faced Krypto again.  "Well, what was that?  I was talking with Oracle and you-?"

 

Krypto stared at her, tilting his head to a side, tongue still hanging.

 

"Oh, well, I did say you were a hero...  My hero."  She smiled with a hint of nervousness.  "And I did ask how to repay you, didn't I?" 

 

Leaning forward, she rubbed amiably with her hands the furry sides of his neck.  "So I guess you did deserve at least a... quick thank-you kiss."

 

The dog's eyes shone, and with a short bark, he leaned forward to lick again at Diana's face.  "Just don't get carried away, alright?"  Laughing softly, she closed her eyes, turning her face to a side, as he lapped at her neck, chin, and cheek with rising enthusiasm.  "Oh, careful!  It tickles-!" 

 

Her amused complaint was however cut short as Krypto lunged further forward, and licked over her mouth with a series of quick, insistent laps.  Startled, Diana drew back, her mouth still partly open, but Krypto moved even closer, and the rough surface of his long, strong tongue brushed again her soft lips repeatedly.  She tried to speak but his tongue stroked even more forcefully at her upper lip, opening the way for his tongue to dart into her mouth.

 

"Krypto-!"  She drew away, her face warming with growing embarrassment at the sudden touch, the sudden taste of the dog's tongue.  "Don't get too-!" 

 

She had leaned backwards to create some distance, but Krypto abruptly lunged forward much more forcefully, landing his paws on her chest and pushing her back with such enormous strength that she had to extend her arms back onto the bench for balance.  Before the Amazon Princess could protest, much less react, the dog's furry muzzle mashed against her face, his maw covered her mouth, and wet his tongue darted daringly between her lips. 

 

Her eyes grew wide in shock as the dog's long tongue found her own to eagerly wrestle and taste, pushing forward even more aggressively, so the dark edges of his muzzle rubbed hard against her open lips, as Krypto the Kryptonian kissed Diana, Princess of the Amazons, deeply, hungrily, with growing passion.

 

Several surprisingly long second later, Diana finally broke away from the kiss, twisting her face aside, flustered, trying to push him away. 

 

"-KRYPTO!  Stop that!" 

 

The dog barked and lunged at her again, pawing at her upper chest, and she lifted a forearm up to ward him off.  

 

"Krypto, enough!  Get off me!  GET OFF!"

 

She forcefully pushed him away, but his claws had caught on the golden-plated front of her bustier, and it was then pulled off her chest, revealing most of her full bosom. 

 

"Krypto-!  What have you done-?" 

 

Instantly, the dog dove at the now-bared nipples. 

 

"No!  Stop that!" 

 

With blinding speed, the rough canine tongue moved from one round breast to the other, licking eagerly at the pink nubs crowning them. 

 

"Oh!"  She gasped in surprise.  "That's enough!"

 

Krypto licked harder and faster, making her teats jostle with each powerful lap.

 

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" 

 

Thrown across the room by her powerful shove, Krypto slammed noisily against the farthest wall, denting the high-resistance metal.

 

"Oh, Krypto, NO!"  She jumped off the bench, her outrage forgotten.  "I didn't mean to-!"

 

To her relief, the dog simply stood up and trotted back before her, wagging his tail. 

 

"Oh, thank Hera."  Exhaling slowly, she placed her hands on her hips, and sternly looked down at him. 

 

"Look, I'm sorry if I over-reacted, Krypto, but you..."

 

She blushed at even voicing what had happened, at recognizing that she had actually been kissed, and more, by a dog.

 

"It was just to be a friendly kiss, but you...  You were far beyond being just friendly!"  She shook her head, embarrassed.  "I can't just let you lick and paw me all over!" 

 

Why had she let him try it in the first place?  Of course, she had no idea of just how far he would try to go.  How forcefully. 

 

She stared down, and frowned.  "Now look at what you did."

 

Obediently, Krypto stared.  On her exposed breasts, trembling gently with her nervous breathing, the saliva-moistened nipples protruded stiffly on raised aureoles. 

 

"You know how hard it is to fit these back in without having to unlace it all at the back?" 

 

She tugged on her bustier, trying with little success to pull it up over the abundance of her prominent bosom.  The repeated tugs made the firm mounds jostle fluidly, but the metal-plated fabric failed to slide up enough to cover the buds jutting out stiffly.  "And making my nipples harden did not help!"

 

Krypto began to move closer again, head lowered in apparent contrition.

 

"Gods, how did you even do that-?  You barely licked me there for a few seconds..." 

 

He brushed lightly against her leg, and she stepped back uneasily.

 

"It did feel... intense, I give you that.  I never imagined you...  Never imagined it would feel so..."

 

Krypto moved closer, sniffing softly, his nose aimed at the junction of her long legs.

 

"Oh, Krypto, no!"  Annoyed, Diana pushed his head away.  "Don't start again!"

 

Krypto backed off and stared at her, his head tilted to a side, a soft mixture of whine and growl in his throat.

 

"For Hera's sake, Krypto!"  She placed her hands at her hips, standing tall before him.  "What do you think you're doing?"

 

In response, Krypto barked and reared up, lifting first his upper body and forelegs high, and then leaving the floor altogether, defying gravity to hover before Diana, panting with growing expectation.

 

"Krypto-?"  Frowning, Diana drew her head back as the dog slowly floated closer.  "What are you-?"

 

Diana's words trailed off.  Krypto had stopped with his face a mere hand-span away from hers, and their eyes met.

 

Her mouth opened in surprise, and she stepped back, startled by the sudden realization.

 

"Gods, surely you couldn't-?"

 

His eyes shone, expressive and insistent, and  Diana looked away, flustered. 

 

"Oh, gods.  You do." 

 

She could sense Krypto's tension, his resolve, his drive, powerful and vital as a spoken demand.  How had she not realized it sooner?  Even without the Olympian gift of empathy with animals, his interest, his longing, were so obvious. 

 

"But how-?  Why-?"  Nervously, she matched his gaze again.   "How long have you...?  I mean, you really can't think that I...  That we..."

 

She felt her face grow warm.

 

"But I asked you, didn't I?  Gods, I asked how I could pay you back..."

 

Her face grew much warmer.

 

"And I did promise you a kiss..."

 

 

 

******************************************

 

 

She was tense, nervous, and expectant.  Waiting for his reply. 

 

For his move.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Krypto moved closer, and closer. 

 

His head turned to a side and his open muzzle brushed against her lips, lightly, once, then twice. 

 

Diana's breath caught on her throat, but she did not flinch or pull back.  Her eyes remained level, her stance firm. 

 

With a quick, yet gentle motion, his tongue flicked out to brush her lower lip.  Next it touched her upper lip, then each corner of her mouth.  With each successive touch, with each brief lap, Diana's lips opened more and more.

 

After some hesitation, Diana closed her eyes and shyly slid out her tongue to touch with its tip his own.  Slowly, she licked back at his tongue, licked back at him.  Unhurried, both tongues met again and again, lapping carefully at each other, slowly, tenderly, until finally, their mouths met fully. 

 

The kiss remained light and gentle, as the dog hovered before the nervous Amazon Princess.  In tentative fashion, their mouths and tongues danced and probed, exploring how to deal with the respective physical differences, until gradually settling into a slow, careful dance of mutual caressing.  She had sampled his strong, deep taste just before, in sudden, brusque fashion, but now allowed herself to experience it with full awareness.  Krypto's taste.  A dog's taste.

 

She was embarrassed to recognize it was nowhere unpleasant. 

 

She also knew how much Krypto liked it, as well, how much he liked her.  Her power of Unity with Beasts allowed her a strong empathic connection.  Now that she was conscious of his attraction to her, she could easily sense how strong it was, how drawn he was to her, to her body.  The physical longing was almost overwhelming. 

 

She should have noticed it before, been aware, and ready.  It was hardly the first time a creature of a different species or sentience level wanted her.  The goddess Aphrodite had gifted her with beauty and sexual appeal that constantly made her be desired by beings of all genders and species.  It could actually become irritating, having to deal with so much unwanted attraction.  But sometimes, against her better judgment, she found herself interested in return.  Even when she should not.

 

After all, there were things an Amazon Princess could not do, right?

 

Her face grew even warmer, and she stepped back, saliva trailing from her still parted mouth, her still extended tongue, before placing her fingertips on his muzzle, biding him to move back.

 

"There.  You had your kiss now."

 

Still hovering, Krypto gave a low inquisitive whine.

 

"I said you could have one, to thank you."

 

She lifted her chin up. 

 

"Those you stole, forcefully...  And not just in the mouth, too."  She pursed her lips.  "Those didn't count.  I did not kiss you back.  But now..."  Her ears felt warm again.

"I have.  We kissed each other.  And well enough, I think.  So consider yourself thanked.  And be content."

 

She looked down, still uneasy.  Her bustier remained pulled below her gently bobbing bosom.

 

"After all, it's not exactly proper for an Amazon Princess to kiss a dog.  Even a Kryptonian one."

 

Her ears grew warm again.  A part of her remained startled, baffled at what had happened.

 

"You were actually a pretty good kisser.  For a dog.  Or any other kind of being." 

 

She had kissed a dog, and liked it.

 

"I'm rather surprised...  But you shouldn't-" 

 

Krypto had lowered his head, but suddenly he leaned lower and moved forward, his tongue darting again at her chest, to lick briskly just below one still-erect nipple.

 

"Krypto-!"  Diana gasped sharply at the brief contact, and stepped back quickly, bumping awkwardly with the bench behind her.  Momentarily off balance, she sat on it, with legs outstretched, and watched in bafflement as Krypto bounded down to the floor, to follow her, his muzzle stopping again just a few inches away from her gently jiggling breast, before licking at it again with a powerful lap at its curved underside. 

 

"I said the kiss was enough!"

 

Krypto barked, and then, with a fast, brushing motion, he licked at her other breast.  Diana tensed, breathing in sharply, annoyed, angered.  By his daring.  By his impudence.

 

But she did not push him off, and he again caressed with quick, teasing laps the soft underside of her teats.

 

"You are being so very... forward, Krypto!"

 

His tongue began to slowly move all about her breast, exploring with firm insistence its full roundness, from where it joined with her ribcage to just near the raised aureole, which began to swell noticeably in response, making the crowning nipple stand up even more prominently. 

 

"To dare...  to..."

 

He was even braver than she had thought, to make such advances, to take such liberties, to think that she could, that she would... 

 

"Want... more." 

 

Yet she had admired his bravery before.

 

The laps grew stronger, faster, more determined.

 

She breathed deeply.  "But you presume too much."

 

She should be shocked.  And outraged.  By the very idea.  By the very possibility. 

 

"And I... should be angry at you." 

 

Krypto and her.  Together.  It was ridiculous, wasn't it? 

 

"I really should."

 

After licking most of the teat's smooth surface, the dog's tongue then licked at her now stiff nipple with a fast, hard stroke, flicking it up so hard that the whole breast shook up and down. 

 

"Oh-!" 

 

Another strong lick of the hard nub made the large breast again bounce and jostle fluidly.

 

"Oh!"  She clenched her fists.  "I really should!"

 

Trailing canine saliva from the quivering pink nub, his tongue moved to her other breast, repeating the treatment, and Diana gasped softly. 

 

"And you... really shouldn't-"

 

He licked about the perfectly symmetrical roundness of her left breast quickly before attacking its nipple with short, fast licks, until its tender hardness seemed to burn under his tongue's coarse texture. 

 

"You shouldn't do that." 

 

He began shifting from one breast to the other repeatedly, each series of alternating laps growing faster and more insistent, making her teats jostle almost violently.

 

"I shouldn't let you do that." 

 

Yet she slowly arched her torso forward, towards him, placing her hands back on the bench for balance, to better push her chest out against the dog's laps. 

 

When Krypto's tongue withdrew, leaving her soft skin glistening with his saliva, her intake of breath held a hint of puzzled disappointment, before realizing that he was moving down towards the intimate spot crowning her muscular thighs. 

 

"Oh, no.  Not there, not-!" 

 

Before she could close her legs, Krypto's muzzle parted her thighs forcefully, to quickly lick between them with irresistible strength.

 

Diana gasped loudly.  Despite the star-patterned cloth covering her mound, the contact of the rough canine tongue on her most private spot sent a shiver through her body. 

 

"-Krypto!"

 

Incredibly, a second lap proved even more intense. 

 

"OH-!"

 

She tried to edge back, to pull her legs together, and push him back. 

 

"No.  Stop."

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Her voice spoke denial. 

 

But her body, her scent, her motions, spoke of willingness.  Beckoning.  Demanding.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

 

"Stop.  STOP!"  Her hands pushed firmly at his head, and Krypto stepped back, his tongue hanging.

 

Quickly, she closed her legs and crossed her arms defensively before her chest. 

 

"Alright, that went too far!  Way too far!"  

 

Krypto whimpered, brows arching.

 

"How could you dare-?  I am an Amazon Princess!  I cannot let a dog lick me... not like that!  Not there!  Just because..."  Wincing, she lowered her voice to a whisper.  "Because you... saved my life, and helped save all of us from Circe, and..." 

 

She stopped, taking a deep breath, and ran a hand through her hair, nervously, while Krypto looked on expectantly.

 

"Look, Krypto, I don't mean to be ungrateful.  I appreciate what you did, and admire your bravery, and your... heroism.  Really!  But to expect that I...  That we..."

 

His brows rose quizzically.

 

She shook her head.  "That's asking too much.  Too much." 

 

He whined softly.

 

"But I'm flattered.  Honestly.  I appreciate that you... like me that much.  And I like you as well, Krypto.  I do.  You're brave, and adorable, and...  I didn't even mind kissing you.  It was actually rather nice, but-"

 

Krypto stepped forward, and nervously, she inched backwards, propping herself up on her elbows, to pull away from him. 

 

"It's just not possible." 

 

She aimed to be reasonable, convincing. 

 

"We are simply different species, Krypto.  I'm... a woman, and a Princess of my People, and you are... a dog."

 

He stopped, very close to her again, his frustration evident. 

 

She sighed, not wanting to hurt his feelings.  "But I'm sure we can continue being...  friends."

 

Krypto frowned, and moved slightly to her side, to brush his head against her right leg. 

 

"Good friends," she added uneasily, unsure of whether to reach down to him or not.  She was not just trying to turn him down gently.  Unity with Beasts aside, she truly had a growing affection for the unique canine, and had repeatedly shown her friendly appreciation whenever he was nearby, petting him, touching him. 

 

He rubbed further against her, and then moved his muzzle towards her inner thigh, wagging his tail.

 

"Oh, no."  She stopped his head with her hands.  "Please... don't start again."

 

Krypto lowered his head and briefly licked at her knee.

 

Had he misinterpreted her gestures?  Perhaps this was all her fault, for unwittingly encouraging him, unaware of his interest.  How had she failed to notice it?

 

Krypto tentatively licked higher, and Diana lifted her knee up.

 

"Krypto, is this the first time-?  The first time you have wanted to... have me?"

 

He looked up at her, eyes shining.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

"His name is Krypto,"  Superman had said, looking embarrassed.  "Not very original, I know, but-"

 

"Oh, look at him!"  Beaming, Diana strode through the Watchtower lounge towards the caped dog.  "He's so adorable!  With a cape and all"

 

She leaned forward to pet his head, her thick mane of glossy black hair falling over her deep cleavage.

 

Superman quickly looked away from her back.  "Er, yes.  Thought it would be important to not have him easily mixed up with a normal-"

 

"He's so white," she said, leaning lower to rub behind his ears.  The dog's tongue hung out as his breathing quickened.  "Is he also-?"

 

"He has all the powers of a Kryptonian: strength, flight, invulnerability..."

 

"And irresistible cuteness, too."  Smiling broadly, she knelt before him to better rub at his furry neck.  "Oh, I just love him."

 

Shyly, the dog licked at her face.

 

"We are going to be great friends, aren't we, Krypto?"

 

His eyes shone brightly.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

"Oh, Krypto..."

 

She really should have known, Diana thought, shifting uneasily as Krypto brushed against her upper calf.

 

She recalled his eyes on her, and the quiet intensity of his regard, even on that first day at the Watchtower, and so many other instances, of him always quick to move near her, to rub against her, seeking her touch.  How often had she touched him, casually, unaware?  Her hands on his fur, petting him, hugging him, and then his tongue on her face, in what she thought friendly greetings.  And often right before Kal-El, too. 

 

Had she actually encouraged him even further today?  Hugging him, kissing him, being too affectionate in her relief, and gratitude.  Because it could be only that, surely.

 

"Look, I'm sorry if I led you on-"

 

Krypto whined and rubbed his head higher up her other leg.

 

"I really didn't mean to-"

 

Quickly his tongue darted out to lick at the inner thigh of her leg.

 

"Oh, stop that, please-!"

 

She remembered his help when the White Martians resurfaced, always so brave and powerful, always defending her, protecting her.  And before that, during the situation with the Queen of Fables...  What he had done then... 

 

She sighed.  She should really have known.

 

In hindsight, it was obvious.

 

"Today, when you helped me against Circe, against your transformed master, protecting me, you..."

 

The dog stared up at her, from between her legs.

 

"You were also asserting yourself openly, weren't you?  As my...  protector.  As the one to take care of me.  As my...  partner." 

 

His eyes remained focused on her, and she felt even more aware of him physically, of his body's heat and strength, so close to hers.  Had there always been such a powerful...  sense of maleness to his presence?  Such an intense, sheer virility? 

 

"My...  male.  My...  mate."

 

Krypto barked, and licked again at her thigh.

 

She flinched.  She could not let him believe that, let him assert himself as her alpha male, and claim her as his, as his female, his mate.  She could not.  She had to send him away, dismiss him.  Be firm, and set the proper distance.  Set things as they should be. 

 

Turn him down.  Turn him away. 

 

"Oh, Krypto..." 

 

But how often had he faced danger for her sake, against enemies that could harm even him?  Like he had done against the White Martians, against the today?  He could have been killed.  She would have been, for sure, without him.

 

He licked higher, closer to her loins.

 

She tensed, and bit her lips nervously, but did not stop him.

 

"Gods...  I owe you so much...  More than I had realized." 

 

His tongue lapped gently on her silken skin, moving higher. 

 

Ignoring the growing heat on her face, Diana placed both hands behind her on the examination bench, and reclining backwards, slowly spread her long legs wider apart. 

 

"You may deserve...  a hero's reward."

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Her voice hinted at unease giving in to resolve, to curiosity.

 

And anticipation.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

"I may at least allow you...  to have...  a taste, a... fuller taste.  Of me."

 

Krypto tilted his head, and moved closer, sniffing cautiously between her shapely thighs, while Diana stared with bated breath.

 

"But just that.  A taste, Krypto.  Nothing more."

 

After running his tongue along the sides of his wet muzzle, Krypto leaned forward and pressed his nose on her cloth-covered mound, taking in deeply her aroma.

 

Diana gasped.  How had she grown so wet down there?  "Go on.  Lick me.  Lick me now."

 

Instantly, Krypto complied.  His tongue furrowed a path on the wet cloth over her mound with a single stroke, and a burst of incredibly intense sensation rushed up in result. 

 

"Oh-!" 

 

His second lap was far stronger and seemed to reach deeper into her body.

 

"Oooh..."

 

For a tense, stretched-out span of time, his tongue vigorously lapped at her mound, faster and stronger each time, and she closed her eyes, breathing loudly.

 

It felt good, very good.  Maybe too good.

 

"Oh-Oh!"

 

His tongue felt fantastic, so strong and insistent, despite the intervening layer of her star-patterned bottom. 

 

"Oh!  OH-!" 

 

Should she take it off?  Remove the obstruction between that delicious tongue and her flesh?  How much better would it feel?

 

Gods, what was she thinking?

 

Suddenly, like sensing her need, Krypto bit roughly at the cloth covering the Amazon's crotch.  Jerking his head to a side, he tore away with ease the damp fabric, exposing her mound completely.  She gasped in breathless astonishment as the dog's tongue landed directly on the sensitive flesh of her swollen labia, making all previous sensations seem faint in contrast.  She bunched her shoulders, and pressing her chin tight against one of them, moaned loudly.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Her taste was more than sweet. 

 

More than rich.

 

More than delicious.

 

He could not get enough.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

"OH-OH!  OH!"

 

Her breathing turned first into labored gasps and then a series of high cries.  With eyes closed and brows bunched tightly, she let her head fall back, the long black hair undulating behind her arched torso.  Her breasts shook in time to Krypto's lapping. 

 

"AH!  Krypto-!"   

 

Her nipples grew so hard they ached painfully, and she could not hold back on the instinctive response of pushing her hips forward against each of his laps. 

 

"Merciful Athena!  Oh-O-OH-OW!" 

 

The dog licked even faster and harder, and the bench and her body alike rocked in time to each powerful sweep of his tongue.  Her hands bunched the fabric of the bench's mattress, until it tore in her fingers.  His tongue was amazing.  Maybe better than any male tongue she had ever known.

 

"OH-HERA!" 

 

She shook her head from side to side.  It was too much.  Too intense.  Too overwhelming. 

 

"No.  No.  It's... It's too-too much, too...  No.  Stop.  Stop now."

 

She shook her head violently.  It could not be.  He had barely started.  Yet she was already careening towards orgasm.

 

"No.  Don't.  Stop.  Stop."  

 

It had been a mistake.  She was an Amazon Princess.  She should not let a dog lick her, taste her, excite her.  Excite her so much.  So much that she could lose control.  She had to stop him.  Now.  Or it would go too far.  She would go too far. 

 

"STOP!" 

 

With an effort of will, just before the pleasure reached the point of no return, she roughly pushed Krypto off, away from her trembling loins.

 

"Please-!  I can't...  I can't take any more!"

 

Unfazed, Krypto reared and jumped up instead, landing one paw on the bench by her, and opening his jaws wide, engulfed much of her exposed right breast in his maw, like trying to swallow its roundness in a single mouthful.

 

"KRYPTO-!"

 

The aggressive lunge nearly startled Diana into violence, but Krypto's teeth bit on the mouthful of breast without piercing her skin, pressing into her soft flesh firmly, yet without rending it.  His maw then began a slow retreating motion, the fangs raking backwards thru the firm yet yielding flesh of the encompassed breast, drawing its curvature into a conical shape, closing in on her erect nipple.

 

"Ow...  Krypto...  That's...  Ow!"

 

His jaws drew closer, reaching the now stretched peak of her breasts, and finally the canine teeth clenched on the crowning nub, to nibble on it roughly, actually shaking the whole breast as he worried the painfully stimulated nipple. 

 

"Ow-!  OW!"

 

Diana groaned as the dog gave her nipple one strong tug, before releasing it and shifting to her other breast, to repeat the shocking caress, biting hungrily on her soft teat and relinquishing his mouthful slowly, ending with sharp nibbles and tugs at the nipple. 

 

"Oh-!  OW!  You-You really-?  OW!  You're-?  OW!"

 

It hurt just enough to make her whole body tense with inflamed sensitivity. 

 

Her breathing became shorter, faster gasps as he worked on one shaking teat after the other, his bites growing rougher and rougher, his tugs actually stretching each teat outward. 

 

"Ow-Ow-OW!" 

 

It finally grew too much to endure, even for her.  "Enough.  That's enough." 

 

She grabbed his head and pulled it away from her drool-coated, aching chest. 

His panting was a faster, louder version of her own accelerated breathing. 

 

"Gods...  Just how smart are you, Krypto?  No mere animal should be capable of...  By Hera, you bit my breasts so hard...  so roughly...  You almost chewed on me!   And you...  you made me love it!  How did you-?"

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Nervousness. Anticipation.  And more.

 

In her voice.

 

In her scent.

 

In her taste.

 

 

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Tilting his head to a side, Krypto's muzzle moved towards her open mouth.  She felt the heat of his breath approach her slightly parted lips. 

 

She did not resist.  Instead, she relished it.

 

The third kiss between the beautiful Amazon Princess and the Kryptonian dog was deeper and more urgent, more demanding.  The wet, dark edges of his muzzle mashed against her open lips, and his nose rubbed on hers, while his tongue probed aggressively.  Closing her eyes, she matched the motions of his tongue with her own, focusing on his taste, on his texture, and heat, with growing confidence and enjoyment.  He pressed forward, pushing her back onto the bench as their tongues wrestled eagerly, and she arched her torso up, rubbing her sensitive breasts on his furry chest, sucking his tongue's wet, raspy length even deeper inside her mouth.  Their kiss escalated  in passionate intensity as it did in duration, and when he finally pulled back, Diana's tongue lapped at the air after his, like unwilling to relinquish their caress, their shared saliva gleaming on her open lips.

 

"Oh, Krypto..." 

 

She tried to catch her breath, her moist lips trembling slightly.  Their faces were still close enough that their breathing mingled. 

 

"How...  How did you learn to kiss a girl like that?  Gods!  You-You're really surprising!" 

 

It was an understatement.  His tongue, his taste, his strong, lean body against hers, the demanding urgency of his kiss, had all been overwhelming, intoxicating.  She had almost melted under him. 

 

"Damn it...  Krypto, are you trying to seduce me?"

 

His eyes remained fixed on hers, the intensity of his gaze almost overwhelming,

 

"Trying to...  make me...  force me...  into readiness?  To...  take me-?  Even after I could not..."

 

He barked, softly.  Eloquently.

 

"By Hades, I should be angry at you...  I should..."  She grimaced.  "How could you dare-?"

 

Could she dare, as well?  In fullness?

 

Her face grew hot. 

 

How could she even contemplate it?  He was a dog.  Superman's pet, too.  It was too outrageous.  It could not be.

 

"Look...  This is hardly the place...  or the time... to even consider..." 

 

She blushed at the implication that there could be a time and place.  Flustered, she sought the right words, shifting under him with unease.

 

"You deserved a reward.  And I let you have it.  I promised you a taste of me.  And you certainly had it.  You truly tasted me!  So thoroughly that-!  By Hera, I'd never let anyone get so far on a first date-!"  She winced, embarrassed.  "Not that this was a date.  Don't get the wrong idea." 

 

Krypto waited over her, panting. 

 

"I-I did enjoy your kissing, and your biting, and...  Gods, yes, I did, but..."

 

She pushed him back, trying to sit up.

 

"I'm still an Amazon Princess, and you're still a dog.  By all of Olympus, I... I can't just fuck a dog!  Even if I want to!"   

 

Diana looked away, shocked by her outspoken admission.  She had actually said it out loud.

 

Yet surely he knew it already.  He could probably smell how ready and willing she actually was, how successful his advances had been on her. 

 

"I just... can't."

 

She stared at the white-furred canine before her, his long tongue hanging from his black-edged maw with eager expectation, a clear question in his eyes. One she should answer not just to him.

 

Why couldn't she? 

 

Was it because she found it beneath her?  She was Princess of Themyscira, Champion of the Amazons.  And Krypto was a dog, an animal, a pet of a friend.  Yet she had found to her surprise how heroic and powerful he could be.  And she had already experienced sex with animals or beast-like beings before, to undeniable physically satisfying results.  One of her most intense and pleasurable couplings ever had actually also involved another canine. 

 

Was she instead disturbed because maybe she felt too eager to consider it?  Because she felt more physically drawn to an alien, super-powered animal than she should?  Than she ever had to any non-human creature, and most human ones?

 

She pressed her lips together, and set her brows sternly.

 

"It was enough, Krypto.  Enough.  For both of us." 

 

With a whimper, Krypto lay dejectedly on the floor, staring at her with sad, soulful eyes. 

 

"Krypto, please-"

 

He then rolled to his back, hind-legs spread wide apart.

 

"Merciful Athena," Diana gasped, eyebrows rising in surprise.  His reddish canine penis stood rigid and quivering, very noticeable against his white-furred body, its length easily exceeding a full hand-span.  "Oh.  I...  Gods.  You're really...  big."

 

Krypto whined loudly, in frustration, rocking in place, making his phallus oscillate visibly.

 

"Oh, Krypto, I'm so sorry."  Kneeling, she reached to pat him, but drew her hand back nervously at the proximity of the quivering red erection, so big, so hard, and so close.  "I really wish I could help you, do something about... that, but..."

 

With a sad whine, Krypto began to lick dejectedly at his own penis.

 

Diana stared, unblinking, for a moment, before stating in a matter-of-fact voice:  "You really shouldn't do that yourself."

 

Tossing her hair to a side, the Amazon stretched on the floor next to the prone dog.

 

"Well, you did it for me.  It's just fair that I at least...  do the same for you."

 

She ran a hand over his furry underbelly and reached out gingerly to grab his glistening phallus.  She stroked it, fascinated by its warmth and moist slickness, and pulled her hand back to lick on her fingers, sampling the strong, rust-like taste.  Moving closer, she tentatively touched the pointed tip with her lips, and kissed it with quick, gentle pecks.  Shyly extending her tongue, she then licked in a circular path around the shaft's wider contours, and continued with long laps along its entire length, down to the furry sheath at its base.

 

Krypto panted faster and louder.  Her breathing was heavy with anticipation as well. 

 

"Now, this'd better be reward enough."

 

Opening her lips, she took the end of his penis into her mouth, and sucked firmly on it, slowly taking it deeper inside, while her hands caressed the remainder of his member, stroking gently around the bulge growing near the base. 

 

Krypto growled deeply and let his head fall to the floor, panting even faster, as Diana began to suck rhythmically on his phallus, enjoying its peculiar taste, relishing the musky smell and warmth of the dog's proximity.  Diana fellated very few of her sexual partners; like kissing, it was something she preferred to reserve for her most intimate lovers, and she found it excited her to perform it. 

 

Leaning lower, she let her dangling bare breasts and hard nipples rub on the floor, while sucking faster and harder.  To her amazement, his member grew even harder and larger inside her mouth, producing abundant watery fluids that soon spilled from her busy lips.  Encouraged by his ever-increasing size, she sucked the engorged shaft deep into her throat, until her lips reached the bulge at the base of his phallus, grown now to the size of her fist.  Its other end she squeezed tightly, where it joined his body.

 

Krypto squirmed in excitement as Diana deep-throated him, and she wondered how long he would take to climax.  Imagining his canine sperm filling her mouth made the heat between her legs grow even more, and she shifted sideways onto the floor, in order to touch herself while sucking the dog closer to culmination. 

 

Growing more and more restless, Krypto's nervousness finally peaked.  Twisting and turning, he got to his feet, and loath to relinquish him from her mouth, Diana moved up onto her elbows, facing up, to continue swallowing his male-hood.  Standing over her, Krypto began to thrust, too forcefully for her awkward position, and she was pushed backwards until reaching the examination bench's supports.  With her back against them, she grabbed at his lower body to attempt tempering his ever more aggressive thrusting, but Krypto reared and placed his forelegs on the bench, to hump her mouth even harder and faster.  His swollen knot struck the barrier of her lips like a succession of punches, while her throat filled with his shaft, so engorged now that in each back-thrust, its thicker forward part could hardly slide past her lips.  Nearly overwhelmed, she almost choked on the excess of dog cock before her mouth finally overflowed with powerful bursts of canine ejaculate. 

 

She swallowed his hot fluids, but there was far too much, and choking, she pushed his hindquarters back.  His member slid out of her stretched mouth, and she coughed while her face and chest were showered with more canine jism.  Before Diana could at last catch her breath, Krypto brought his forelegs off the bench and dove down to lick it off her.  Her tongue sought his in hurried, darting lunges as he lapped her face clean.  He licked down her neck, reaching her breasts and made them shake fluidly with powerful licks, before finally moving even lower. 

 

Having all of his hot, thick shaft in her mouth had further inflamed Diana's arousal.  His licking her hungrily all over, lapping his own hot fluids, now became more than she could stand, and when he dove between her legs, she scrambled up to her knees, spreading herself for him without any resistance.

 

"Oh, Gods!  Yes, YES!"

 

The powerful tongue spread the silken labia apart and lapped all along her vagina with superhuman strength. 

 

"Oh!  Krypto!"

 

Moaning, she reached to a side for the bench's controls, and lowered its surface as close as possible to the floor, to slide her torso up on it, arching her back, and throwing her head back, with eyes closed in delight.  She spread her long legs farther apart in a wide semi-squat. 

 

"Oh, yes!  YES!  YES!"

 

Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat.  His tongue had found her already swollen clitoris, and a shockwave of intense pleasure exploded from the contact, making her stiffen violently.  She could not hold back a high cry, which instantly turned into one long moan after the other, as his lapping grew even more forceful.  A single well-placed flick of that over-sensitive trigger made her legs buckle, and she almost slid back off the bench. 

 

"OH, HERA!"

 

Her hands trembled as she grasped the bench's metal frame to pull herself up.  She drew one leg up, resting her heel on the bench's edge, and spread her thighs as far apart as possible, while thrusting her hips out, against the dog's muzzle.  His tongue capitalized on the better access to her sex, and she shuddered from the deep pleasure blossoming at her core.  

 

"Oh-OH! OOH!  OH, GODS!"

 

Suddenly, with astonishing dexterity, Krypto's teeth clenched the protruding clitoris, and bit firmly on it.

 

"AAA-AH!  KRYPTO-!" 

 

The canine teeth that could rend steel tightened on the delicate, sensitive organ and tugged sharply. 

 

"OH-BLESSED-APHRODITE-!" 

 

Metal twisted like butter under her hands.  Losing all restrain, Diana screamed loudly, as the wild mixture of pain and pleasure propelled her irresistibly towards a climax of overpowering intensity.  But just as the beautiful heroine's body was about to explode with sheer pleasure, Krypto's mouth abruptly abandoned her. 

 

Diana gasped, shocked nearly senseless by the abrupt interruption that marooned her at the very edge of orgasm, teasing her with the cruel proximity of denied release.  Krypto then jumped over her, forelegs landing by her torso.  His hairy hindquarters lunged between her trembling thighs, and his hard and hot erection bounced rigidly against her buttocks and upper thighs, before slapping wetly over her mound.

 

"Oh, no!  No!"  She forced her mind away from the fire raging inside her, startled out of her passionate abandon.  "No!"

 

Could she do it?  Could she let it happen?

 

Krypto panted loudly, erratically humping in search of her sex.  His pointed rod struck Diana's slit, making her wince, but the tightness and abundant wetness at her entrance deflected the probing penis, so it slid up and along her labia repeatedly, failing to penetrate her.

 

"No.  Stop.  Krypto, stop!"

 

Hard-pressed to push off the powerful dog from her vulnerable position, Diana grabbed him instead with arms and legs, clasping his furry body to hers, so his phallus was trapped ineffectually between them.  Whining and growling in frustration, with his head caught between her breasts, Krypto struggled against her embrace, still trying to hump.  He lacked leverage to break free, but his Kryptonian strength was enormous, and she had to strain to keep him from breaking free.

 

"STOP NOW!" 

 

At last, he grew still, held inside her arms and legs.

 

"Gods-!"  Diana rasped, short of breath, shaken by how close he had been to actually penetrating her.  "You almost took me!" 

 

How had she let him get so far?  It all had happened so fast, so easily, rushing far beyond a further exchange of playful caresses.  How had he again gotten her so excited, so eager for more?

 

Krypto squirmed anew.  The rigid canine penis trapped between their bodies shifted against Diana's trembling loins, pulsing dramatically against her mound and lower abdomen, impossible to ignore in its size and heat and hardness.  She was astonished by how large it felt, nestled on her damp pubic hair, with the bulge at its base, the so-called knot, pressing against the upper folds of her slit with even growing pressure.  She recalled his size in her mouth, and how his knot had grown even larger, and blushing, wondered if she could take him at all.

 

"Gods!  This is madness!  How could I-?  How could you-?"  She shook her head.  "You are too much!  Literally!"

 

He tried to shift inside her hold, but she clasped him even tighter.

 

"How could you think you could just mount me and shove that monstrous thing inside me?"

 

He whimpered with frustration.

 

"You thought you could just get me in heat, with your tongue, and your teeth, and I'd be yours for the taking?"

 

There was a surprised yelp as her arms and legs squeezed him hard enough to crush a lesser being. 

 

"And damn, you did have me in heat!  I was just about to come!  Couldn't you wait just a few seconds?"

 

Cowed as much by her indignation as by her strength, he grew motionless and silent in her embrace.

 

"Gods, are you males all the same?  Maybe Circe is right about the lot of you!"

 

Tentatively, Krypto whined apologetically.

 

"And you were doing everything so well.  Caressing me, teasing me, so...  insistent, so demanding...  Just forceful enough.  Pressuring me to go further and further."

 

He remained flattened against her cleavage, his brows arching downward expressively.

 

"Driving me to yield more and more..."

 

Her limbs loosened their hold just slightly.

 

"I can't believe I was actually there already, ready to come, ready to be... yours."

 

Her hold on him relaxed, still drawing him close, now more embrace than restrain.  Her thighs rubbed against his furry sides.  Her hands unclasped and slid down to his rump, to press his lower quarters down, against her, to better feel him, all of him. 

 

"You really had me at the kiss, you dumb dog.  Chewing on my clit was just overkill." 

 

She shifted her hips, to rub repeatedly against him, with slow, rocking motions. 

 

"But you need to hold back.  And not rush it." 

 

Her hips pushed forward, her rocking becoming more insistent, more forceful, grinding her loins urgently against him, and the still-growing hardness wedged between them.  He felt so huge.

 

"You're just too big, and I'm really, really tight.  There's no way I can take that monster of yours before I'm totally ready..."

 

She ground her sex against the large bulging mass where his member joined his body, and let out a soft moan. 

 

"But I'm willing to try, now."

 

Stretching up her arms, she unclasped her ankles from behind Krypto's back, and opening her long legs, spread herself as wide as she could before him. 

 

"And damn it.  I was so close.  You owe me that orgasm.  Make up for it.  Now." 

 

Uncertain, Krypto growled in interrogation.  He shifted and his quivering member slid over her moist slit. 

 

"Yes.  Yes.  Now."  

 

She reached down with a trembling hand, guiding his massive member so its tip pressed against the entrance to her now-drenched vagina.  The need at her core became a raging inferno.

 

"Take me, Krypto.  Take me NOW."

 

With a sudden, powerful thrust, Krypto complied.

 

In one instant of pure, exquisite pain, the thick mass of hot dog cock forced its way inside the beautiful Amazon Princess.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

She was wet.  Very wet.  But tight.  Too tight.

 

Entering her actually hurt him.  But not as much as her cry said it hurt her. 

 

But he could not stop. 

 

Her heat was irresistible.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

"K-KRYPTO!" 

 

She felt nearly splint asunder.  His strength was as shocking as his size, far greater than she had realized, yet only half his shaft actually entered her silken depths before she clenched tightly around him with reflexive pain. 

 

Undaunted, Krypto simply drew back and thrust again harder, much harder, hard enough to pierce steel.  His Kryptonian strength overcame the resistance of even her superhuman tightness, and his thick shaft pushed even deeper into her hot, wet core, until the swollen bulge at the base of his phallus banged against her outer labia.

 

She cried out even louder, her body tensing violently at being impaled by her alien dog lover, at being filled so completely, so dramatically by his oversized canine phallus.

 

"OW!  GODS!  YOU-YOU'RE HUGE!  SO HUGE-!"

 

Settling into position, Krypto withdrew just a few inches and then thrust anew, forcefully, again and again, humping powerfully at the Amazon's flawless body. 

 

"OW!  HURTS!  OW-!  HURTS SO MUCH!  KRYPTO!  GODS!  WAIT!  STOP!  PLEASE!  STOP!" 

 

The pain was almost unbearable, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him with desperate strength. 

 

"PLEASE!  WAIT!  STOP!  STAY STILL!" 

 

Recognizing her great distress, Krypto stopped, his massive penis still lodged deeply inside her.  Motionless but for his rapid panting, he patiently waited for the Amazon beauty to recover from her shock.

 

"Oh, Hera!"  Diana moaned, still dazed with surprise and pain.  "You are so big!  So damn BIG!"

 

After a lengthy, breathless while, Diana slowly unclenched her fists, and began to rock gently against Krypto, gradually letting his member shift minimally inside her, trying to adjust to his size, to relax around the massive dog-meat pulsing deep inside her sex. 

 

"Oh, Krypto, I had no idea...  You...  You... surprised me again... Ow...  Your cock is...  So big...  So huge-!"

 

She gasped for breath.

 

"Gods, I have to...  take it.  Somehow.  I need to take it.  All of it.  Just... wait."

 

She slowly loosened her hold on him with a tremulous sigh, encouraging him to move again with the back and forth motion of her hips.  Krypto complied with careful, slow yet deep thrusts, and the engorged knot at the shaft's base pressed so hard against her with each stroke that it brushed her swollen clitoris, making the Amazon tremble and moan in appreciation at the double stimulation. 

 

"Oh, Blessed Aphrodite...  I-I love it.  I love it so much.  I need it.  All of it." 

 

Finally, she let her hands fall back and spread her legs as wide as she could.

 

"Go on.  I think I can take it now."  Though still wary of his size, she was too anxious with anticipation to wait any further.  "Try again.  Take me.  As hard as you want."

 

Instantly, Krypto began pumping into her with a flurry of hard, fast thrusts, his furious speed and strength making her cry out in pain again.

 

"OW-OOH-OW!  HERA!  GODS!  GO-OOODS!"

 

 

******************************************

 

 

She was strong but yielding.  Soft but resilient. 

 

Her loud cries held pain, but no protest.  No denial.

 

She wanted it.

 

Needed it.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

"IT-IT'S SO BIG!  IT'S SO-ARH! SO-SO BIG!  OWW!  OH, YES!  YES!"

 

He increased the power of his thrusting, pounding at her with power beyond that of any Earthly being. 

 

The bench's reinforced frame began to shake and creak violently under them.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

So tight.  So hot.  So wet.  So good.

 

He thrust harder and faster.  Harder and faster.

 

She cried out.  Louder and louder.  And clenched him tighter and tighter.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Her legs wrapped tightly around his strong body, fingers digging onto his furry rump, desperate to get even closer to him. 

 

"Oh, Krypto!  KRYPTO!" 

 

His hindquarters blurred, pumping faster and harder each second. 

 

She grabbed the bench's metal rails to keep from being thrown off, straining to keep up with the wild escalation of her pleasure, fighting to match Krypto's frantic pace, humping back at him with savage need.  When the pleasure became unbearable, she began to shake uncontrollably, in irresistible delight.

 

"OH, KRYPTO!  It-It's SO BIG!  SO-SO BIG!  So-SO GOOD!  SO GREAT!  OH-OH, YES!  YES!  YES-!" 

 

With a scream, mere seconds after being first entered by her animal lover, the Amazon Princess climaxed. 

 

Her legs stiffened with powerful contractions, and she hugged him with strength that would have crushed any normal Earth creature.  Pleasure was a raging flood of unstoppable lava burning her senses to cinders, and she cried out again and again in sheer ecstasy.  Krypto growled as the strong inner muscles of her tight sex clenched around his phallus in mighty spasms, and he increased even more the power of his frenzied pumping. 

 

The infirmary had been equipped to service superhuman patients; its furnishings were reinforced to withstand extraordinary stress, yet some things went beyond any preparation.  Unable to withstand the power of Krypto's amorous thrusts, the examination bench bearing them tore free of its titanium moorings with a screech of twisted metal, and careened against the wall, pushed by the joined bodies of the beautiful heroine and the frenzied canine possessing her.  Caught between the now-dented metal wall and the two unlikely lovers, the wrecked bench was soon reduced to scrap metal as Krypto's thrusting grew more and more in fervor. 

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Her tight, wet depth demanded more and more. 

 

Needed more and more.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Diana's eyes had closed in the delight of her climax, but they now opened wide as the rising violence of Krypto's escalating thrusts made her pleasure coast and climb even further, until it blossomed into an even more intense explosion of sheer bliss, one that actually dwarfed what had come before, how she had come before. 

 

Shuddering with savage delight against the crumbled mattress and the twisted metal remains, Diana cried out with another orgasm. 

 

"OH-KRYPTO!  OH, GODS!"

 

She hugged Krypto tightly with all limbs, her trembling body actually supported by his powerful frame, as her extended orgasmic contractions continued with seemingly unstoppable power.  She could barely gasp her delight in halting, joyful cries.

 

"Yes-yes-YES-YES-!"

 

 

******************************************

 

 

She was made to be mated. 

 

Mated hard and deep.

 

How could his master have ignored her?

 

It was his master's loss.  Humans were dumb sometimes.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Much, much later, the convulsions finally relented, and her orgasms began to fade away. 

 

"Oh, Krypto..." 

 

The dog stopped humping as Diana grew limp under him, his brows raised in concern. 

 

She sighed in amazement. 

 

"I...  I had no idea it would be so... so good...  So great!" 

 

Shifting under him, and moaned throatily at the feeling of his throbbing member still deeply lodged within her.

 

"Gods...  You are really so big!"

 

She stroked his furry sides, enjoying the feeling of his powerful, compact body against her, reluctant to let their coupling end.

 

"I can hardly believe that I came so hard...  so fast...  You made me climax in seconds!  And then again, and again!" 

 

She shook her head in lingering amazement. 

 

"How can you be so good at this?  I mean, sure, you're huge, and I loved every inch of you, but it was more than just that.  Your speed, and strength, and pace, and the way you...  Gods, you're amazing!" 

 

She shifted, gasping softly, and stretching both arms above her head, smiled broadly in contentment. 

 

"Was I your first human lover?  Or do you seduce every girl you save from evil sorceress and transformed man-beasts?" 

 

Hearing the playful tone of her voice, Krypto began to carefully hump again, with slow thrusts that shook her gently.

 

"Oh...  Oh...  Merciful Aphrodite, you still aren't finished?"

 

She adjusted her position against the now tattered mattress and the mass of crumbled metal behind it, gasping softly as his thrusts continued with gradually increasing power, her body responding to his renewed efforts.

 

"Oh, gods...  I can't believe you want more.  I can't believe I do, too..."

 

She spread her legs wider apart, relishing the intense feeling of being penetrated so deeply, of being stretched so wide, as she felt the hard, swollen bulge at the base of his member began to drive forcefully against her sex with each thrust, parting and squashing her soft, sodden folds, its bulbous mass brushing her still swollen clitoris as it pressed inquisitively against her entrance.  The sensation was impossible to ignore.  She tensed with a mixture of concern and excitement. 

 

"Oh!  You can't mean to...?" 

 

Krypto thrust harder and she gasped. 

 

 

******************************************

 

 

She was delicious.  Clenching him.  So tight.  So hot.  So wet.  So deep.

 

But he had to feel her completely, feel her on all of him.  All of him.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

"Gods, you want to... knot me?"

 

The idea was both thrilling and daunting.  Big as he felt inside her, the knot meant even more inches in deep and easily twice the thickness.  Surely it was physically impossible.

 

It knocked on her gate, rhythmically, demanding entrance.

 

"I-I don't know if I-"

 

She felt a powerful thrust force her lips to stretch around the initial flaring of his enormous bulge, his knot, and gasped in pain and nervous anticipation.

 

How hard would it be to endure it, to take it all?  How hard would it make her come? 

 

 

 

******************************************

 

 

Her body tensed.

 

She was so tight.  Too tight. 

 

Her sweet smell filled with hints of concern, but also need. 

 

She also wanted to be mated fully.  She needed to.

 

He needed to.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

"Oh-!  You beast-!  You-!"

 

>>Diana.<<

 

The mind-call filled her head soundlessly.  She grew still, surprised by the mental presence of the Martian Manhunter. 

 

"J'onn?"

 

>>Yes, Diana.  It has been a while, and I wanted to check on you and your charge.  Is everything-?<<

 

"Oh, everything is going quite well,"  she replied out loud, blushing, still spread over the wrecked examination table, with Krypto humping between her legs, his member sliding inside her with growing power, trying to penetrate her even more deeply and dramatically than before.  It was not something to be easily explained over a mind-link. 

 

She tried to bid the dog to stop, holding to his collar without success.  Instead, a much harder thrust almost made her gasp out load.

 

>>I seem to sense some...  tension in you, Diana.<<

 

"Oh, it has been a hard day.  So hard.  So very hard.  But I'm fine.  I'm fine." 

 

How much could J'onn sense through the mind-link?  He always respected your private thoughts, but could he sense her excitement, her arousal?  Could she keep from broadcasting her intense responses to Krypto's thrusts?  The pain?  The pleasure?  She felt like screaming both out loud to the whole world.

 

"And Superman's companion?<<

 

Suddenly the dog lunged with a much, much harder thrust, driving more of the initial swell of his knot into the Amazon.

 

"OH-!  Krypto-!"

 

>>Yes, him.  Is he-?<<

 

"Oh, he's here.   Right... here."   She tried to close her legs tight around the dog, and grab onto his fur, to make him stop.  "I'm taking care of him."

 

>>Did he have any injuries of concern after all?<<

 

Annoyed, Krypto leaned down and bit on one of her breasts, tugging her tender nipple sharply. 

 

"Oh!  No!"  She winced, losing her hold on him.  His intent accomplished, Krypto returned to thrusting with increased fervor.  "He's doing well.  Very well!" 

 

Another powerful thrust forced her gate to stretch further, and she tensed, trying to keep her body and mind under control. 

 

>>If you need any assistance-<<

 

The dog then thrust much harder and his phallus drove deeper, stretching her tight entrance wider, seeking forceful entry for the fist-sized bulge, making her almost gasp out loud. 

 

"Oh, no.  I can handle it.  I can."

 

Could she?  Really handle it?  It hurt so much already.  But that just made her more eager, more anxious to take it. 

 

>>Ah.  Good.<<<

 

Diana nodded in agreement.  It was so good.  So good.  There was already so much of him so deep inside her.  And he still had so much more to give her.  So much.

 

But it hurt so much, too.

 

"Wait...  Do you... need me down there?" 

 

She had such a need down there it was driving her mad.

 

>>We are doing good progress here.  Feel free to take some rest, Diana.<< 

 

That very instant, Krypto thrust with exponentially greater power, slamming her and the bench's remains noisily against the wall.  Diana fought back a loud cry of pain and surprise as his incredible strength actually drove a sizeable part of his knot into her tight sex, brutally stretching her with such partial penetration.  Immediately, even more violent thrusts followed, trying to force even more of the monstrous knot inside with each attempt.

 

Her breath deserted her, making her unable to speak or even cry out in shock, while at her loins irresistible thrusting force challenged unyielding superhuman tightness. 

 

"OH-NO!"

 

>>Excuse me-?<<

 

She shook her head violently from side to side, as Krypto humped harder and harder, making her grimace with each impact of the oversized knot, with each infinitesimal fraction of an inch gained by each powerful thrust. 

 

"I can't-!"

 

It was not possible.  He could not force all that into her.  It was too big.  Too wide.  She could not take so much.  She could not want it so much.

 

>>You can't take some rest?<<

 

She just could not take the rest of him.  It was too much.  Even for her.  Thrilling and tempting as the idea was in its outrageousness, there was no way it could happen. 

 

"There's just too much to..."

 

>>Diana?<<

 

She clenched her teeth, tensing her vaginal muscles mightily, trying now to keep Krypto's assault at bay, and shook her head, fighting to focus.  Some things were more important, and she could not forget them, even now. 

 

"Too much.  To do.  Any help down in New York must be useful, J'onn.  I should-" 

 

How could she be here, having all of this, loving all of it, and needing even more, while others needed her instead?

 

>>Don't worry.  There are many helping out here, Diana.  Magnus brought the Metal Men, and even Waller mobilized her operatives.<<

 

An even mightier thrust achieved just a bit more of penetration, making her gasp breathlessly. 

 

>>So we can spare you, after all you did, you deserve rest."

 

Did she deserve it?  All of it?

 

She clenched Krypto by the fur and her legs tensed around the dog with Amazonian strength.  Each thrust now drove over a third of the massive knot in and out of the Amazon Princess, barely an inch short of its halfway spot, its place of greatest diameter, so temptingly near and yet so impossibly far.

 

"So don't fret you are being tied up-<<

 

"Tied-?" 

 

Could she do it?  Be knotted, be tied with this wondrous lover?  All the way?

 

>>And don't feel forced to come-<<

 

She felt about to be split in two by force, by his monstrous strength. 

 

"No, no, I will.  I will."

 

>>Really?  If you are sure-<<

 

"Yes-Yes!  I'll come-I'll come down shortly-"

 

Diana's voice failed completely as the thrusting stretched her viciously, shoving the knot now a mere fraction of an inch away from that point of no return she knew not whether to long for or dread.

 

>>Ah, fine.  Take your time, Diana.  And take care.<<

 

The mind-link cut off just as Krypto humping jumped exponentially in power, piercing the Amazon Princess with such irresistible strength that the oversized knot finally forced its way past the tightness of Diana's drenched gate. 

 

 

******************************************

 

 

With a throttled cry at the nearly unbearable pain, at that point where stimulation almost became too much for human's sanity, Diana surrendered to her greatest orgasm yet.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

In New York, The Martian Manhunter stood still for a moment, with his prominent Martian brows raised, as the mind-link faded into nonexistence. 

 

Vixen stopped by his side.  "Something's wrong?"

 

"Wrong?"  He thought for a moment.  "No.  Just...  unexpected." 

 

Diana always surprised him. 

 

 

******************************************

 

 

The Amazon Princess almost lost consciousness, crushed between the earth-shattering delight and agony that seemed to tear her apart at her innermost core, redefining her whole understanding of pain.  It was too much, too monstruous an intrusion to endure.

 

"HERA-!  TOO-BIG-TOO BIG!  TOO MUCH!  GODS!  TOO MUUUCH-!"

 

Yet she was Wonder Woman, Champion and Princess of the Amazons.  She had faced pain and hardship before and never yielded.  Gritting her teeth, she withstood being brutally stretched by the invading malehood of her canine lover, refusing to faint, refusing anything that was not accepting and welcoming her being knotted at last.  The hard bulge of canine meat stretching her tight vagina rubbed and pressed against her most sensitive flesh in unprecedented fashion, and she so felt completely filled, so stuffed to capacity by his shaft and knot, by his strength and power, that seconds later, to her utter astonishment, her pain blossomed into sudden, even greater pleasure that drove her inexorably into a new, even more powerful orgasm.

 

"OH, GODS!  GODS!  GOOOOODSSSSSSS-!"

 

 

******************************************

 

 

She clenched him, clenched him so hard he howled, exploding at last into her.

 

 

 

******************************************

 

 

She screamed in sheer bliss, her inner muscles contracted uncontrollably, as Krypto ejaculated powerfully into her, flooding her with hot canine semen, making her orgasm blossom even higher.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

"Oh, Krypto..."  Diana gasped hoarsely, much, much later.

 

The dog panted softly, laying over the beautiful Amazon's body, nestled between her quivering breasts while her mind-numbing cascade of multiple orgasms slowly faded into a warm mixture of exhaustion and lingering bliss.

 

"I...  You...  Oh, Gods...  I had never...  I..."  

 

She shook her head, dazed, caught between delight and disbelief.  Intense as their first coupling had been, it could not compare with what she had just experienced.

 

"How-?  How could you...?" 

 

She struggled for strength, to unlock her numb legs and arms from around him.  Even opening her eyes took effort.  She had felt less worn out after fighting universe-threatening threats. 

 

As Diana finally let her limbs fall weakly, Krypto turned about, throwing a leg up and over, to rotate and face in the opposite direction, his still-swollen member still lodged in the vise-like depths of the Amazon's sex.  She could only gasp as the thick phallus and its huge knot rotated abruptly inside her with the shift in position.

 

"Blessed Gaea, we are...  tied!" 

 

Krypto remained several minutes still, joined to her disbelieving mate, until finally, he jerked away, and his phallus exited her with an audible slosh, splattering plentiful fluids all about them. 

 

 

 

******************************************

 

 

"Oh, Krypto...  That was...  amazing...  I can't believe that I...  that we..."

 

Diana stumbled to her feet with unsteady legs, wetness still sliding in rivulets down her trembling thighs.  She was amazed at how much of it there was.

 

"Gods...  You...  you really filled me up..." 

 

She was struck by a sudden new concern.

 

"But surely we're different enough species."  She blushed, flustered and disturbed in many strange ways.  "There should be little chance that you could... that I could..."  . 

 

It was too shocking to say.  Sex with nonhumans made miscegenation biologically farfetched, but she had known personally some of the supposedly impossible results of such trans-species unions.  In a world of magic and higher powers, there were only different levels of probability.

 

"It'd be quite embarrassing if you... if I actually became..." 

 

He barked and came closer, wagging his tail, and her eyes involuntarily caught the sight of the purple-veined, bright red mass of flesh that dangled rigidly between his legs, still dripping thin jism, and almost reaching the ground with each oscillation brought by his rapid breathing. 

 

She twice opened her mouth ineffectively before recovering her voice. 

 

"Merciful Hera!"

 

Much, much larger than when she had fellated it, the massive member measured easily a foot in length from the furry sheath at its base to the pointed tip of its shaft, now thicker than a soda can, and the irregularly-rounded knot, swollen to almost grapefruit-size, all of it glistening with shiny fluids, some doubtlessly her own juices.

 

"You got ALL THAT inside me?  ALL THAT?"

 

It was huge.  Monstrously huge.  Even for her standards.  And she had known equine penises.

 

She leaned back against a wall, and nervously closed her still trembling legs.  

 

"No wonder it hurt so much!"

 

He pranced before her, and his glistening erection flopped about heavily, drawing her eyes irresistibly.  

 

"No wonder I came so hard, too."  

 

How could a dog his size have such a monstrous endowment?  And how had she actually taken it all?

 

Krypto barked again, cheerfully.

 

"Don't be smug!  I should be furious at you!  You nearly split me in two with that thing and-"

 

Her words suddenly failed as she came to a shocking realization:  if his member had managed to exit her, breaking their tie, then it had to have decreased from its previous full size, the full size that had been inside her while they were knotted. 

 

Her legs almost failed her. 

 

"Hera help me, how did I-?  How big did-?  How-?"

 

Krypto tilted his head at her, and barked, questioning. 

 

"KRYPTO!  YOU BAD DOG!!  "

 

Krypto started back, surprised.

 

"My Hera's Cunt!  Do you realize what you could have done?  You could have easily torn me apart!"

 

"GODS!  You're really a dangerous menace!" 

 

Krypto tilted his head, whining, and she ran a hand over her flushed face and then through her long, sweat-drenched hair, shaking her head in disbelief.

 

"Who else besides me could have even survived this at all?  Power Girl?  Barda-?"  

 

His ears perked up. 

 

"Oh, no.  I am NOT giving you ideas!"  

 

She strode several steps away, the very thread of thought unsettling her.

 

"And couldn't you pick a worse moment?  I was mindlinked with J'onn, trying to talk while my mind and body were screaming as you...  You had me in such a tight spot!" She blushed at her last words.  "Couldn't you just have stop and waited until-?"

 

Diana stopped, suddenly feeling foolish.  The telepathic call had been for her alone.  Of course Krypto could not hear it.  She had been speaking out loud, but how far could Krypto understand human speech?  He was clearly much smarter than normal dogs, and her Olympian-given empathy allowed a subtle, non-verbal communication between them, but how much was she demanding of him?  Of a creature of uncertain level of sentience?  Was he not just following his natural instincts?

 

"I'm sorry.  It wasn't your fault."  She pursed her lips, and looked away.  "Maybe this was all a mistake.  My mistake." 

 

Krypto barked, puzzled at her shift of mood.

 

"I mean, we just fought against Circe, against her agenda of turning all men into beasts, which she would cast as sex slaves.  And what do I do next?  Couple wildly with you, with a dog.  Rutting like a bitch in heat, and wanting more, too."  She sighed.  "Am I proving Circe right, then?  Have I always done so?" 

 

Perhaps. Most of her best sex ever had been with bestial or monstrous lovers:  Darkseid, Cerberus, Pegasus, Etrigan, Protex, and now, Krypto, a dog, an alien animal. 

 

What would her mother have said? 

 

"Gods, what have I done?"

 

His canine eyebrows rose, and he moved closer.

 

Maybe she had been too sensitive, too excited from the adrenaline rush of combat.  Maybe confronting Circe had left her too conflicted over her lingering feelings towards the beautiful sorceress.  Maybe she had just needed some physical relief, after her recent grief and anxiety.  Maybe Krypto had just been there at the right time and place, when and where she had needed him, in every sense.

 

Krypto stepped forward and licked at the trails of moisture still glistening on her thighs.

 

"Krypto!"  She moved backwards, hushing him away.  "Didn't you have enough?" 

 

Krypto barked loudly, bounding around her impatiently, leading with his nose.

 

"You've had your reward, Krypto.  You had me.  Truly had me.  Knot and all!  Now, THAT must be enough!" 

 

Moving away, she resumed trying to pull her bustier up over her chest. 

 

"And you should count yourself lucky!  Some of the universe's most powerful beings have risked life or fate to have what you did, to have me.  And very few ever succeeded." 

 

However, how many of those who had indeed sampled her body included actual enemies, even hateful monsters?  Was it fair to compare Krypto to them?

 

She frowned, trying to wedge her abundant bosom back into place. 

 

Was Krypto not far more deserving than any of those other questionable partners?  He had heroically risked his life for her, helping save the world from Circe.  What was the worth of such courage?  Less than her sense of status?  Less than her concern about their differences?  And had she not enjoyed enormously his physical attributes?  Did she feel demeaned or angered by having been his mate, as whenever taken by force?  Even with the pain, and the danger, had it felt wrong?  At all?

 

She dropped her hands, annoyed.  She would need to get a spare outfit from her quarters.

 

"No," she stated out loud.  "It felt... right."

 

Perhaps it may have felt too right for comfort, too good, too fitting, in so many senses.  She remained surprised by how easily, how eagerly, she had reacted to him, and how intense had been her body's response to his touch, his taste, his astonishing size and power.  She was still shocked at how fast and hard he had made her come, at how she had managed to take him.  All of him.  And how incredible it had felt to be knotted, frightening as it was in retrospect. 

 

She doubted she had ever felt so completely stuffed, so dramatically filled.  She had been completely taken, overpowered.

 

He had been an amazing fuck.  As good as any she had ever had, if not better. 

 

She bit her lower lip, frowning. 

 

Mating, and being knotted by a dog was hardly something expected of an Amazon Princess, but since when did she worry so much about the expectations of others?  What ahould she expect herself from a worthy partner?  Pleasure.  Satisfaction.  Respect.  Had Krypto not fulfilled all that?  Fulfilled her?

 

She had called him lucky.  Should she not count herself so as well?  He was a dog, but also a hero, capable, noble and selfless.  Had he not deserved her gratitude, her reward?  Had he not deserved to enjoy her body?

 

"You did,"  she said, resolutely.  "You deserved it.  You deserved me." 

 

Krypto stared quizzically, tilting his head.

 

"And maybe... I deserved you.  After all, we both stopped Circe.  The two of us, together." 

 

Stepping closer, she went down to one knee before him, smiling warmly. 

 

"We coupled willingly, as equals; female and male, mating, and enjoying it.  That's all that matters."

 

Gently, she caressed the dog's thick, furry neck. 

 

"That's also why Circe is wrong."

 

He frowned, uncertain.

 

"It's all about balance, about accepting and embracing differences, in sex, and in love, too." 

 

She drew him closer, pulling his face to hers.

 

"And about freedom of choice.  We should all be free to share sex or love with whomever we choose.  You chose me...  And I chose you."

 

She gave him a gentle kiss, and then pulled back slowly,, their eyes locked.

 

"And no matter your species...  I can love you."

 

After a moment of staring silently at each other, their heavy breathing the only sound, she finally sighed, and stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

 

"Perhaps not...  romantically.  For obvious reasons."  She pursed her mouth.  "But I can love you...  as a hero, a partner, and a friend."

 

She turned and walked to the door, glancing back at him as it slid open.

 

"A friend with whom I shared...  so much."

 

She strode out into the corridor, towards her personal quarters, and Krypto bounded after her, happily.

 

 

******************************************

 

 

"And sex is not the most important thing, really.  Not even such great, incredible sex."

 

She adjusted her change of outfit, as they walked to the transporter bay. 

 

"Even at just an exclusively physical level, any extended, well, involvement, would be... problematic.  In so many ways.  And as Wonder Woman, as Champion and Ambassador of my people, my duties must always come first." 

 

She stopped at the door to the transporter bay, a hand on the access control panel.

 

"But we'll always be friends.  Very good friends."

 

The door slid open.  She paused and glanced sideways at him, color rising at her cheeks.

 

"And maybe, in some very, very special occasion...  We may again... team up."


	5. Chapter 5

EPILOGUE ONE:  WRAPPING UP

 

 

"Diana, you came."

 

The Amazon Princess turned to face the Martian Manhunter.   "Of course I did."  She looked at the ruined street around her.  "There's still much to do."

 

The Martian glanced down at the white-furred dog standing close by Diana's side, wagging his tail. 

 

"Ah, he came, too."

 

"Oh, yes."  She reached down to casually stroke the short fur of his head.  "Came with me."

 

"Is it wise?  So soon after-?"

 

"Oh, I'm confident he's completely back to full strength."

 

"Impressive.  I did not know he was so powerful."

 

"Neither did I.  Completely surprised me, too.  Surprised me a lot."

 

"Hey, Diana.  You ok?"  Power Girl flew close, tossing a crumbled city bus onto a growing pile of wreckage.  "Heard you got into quite a scrap."

 

"Oh, I'm fine.  Thank you."

 

The buxom blonde landed a few paces away, staring at the multiple scratches and bruises still visible all over Diana's smooth skin.  "Damn.  You got it pretty rough."

 

"Oh, yes."  Diana smiled.  "But I managed." 

 

 

 

 

EPILOGUE TWO:   LOOSE ENDS

 

 

In the shadows of the Greek Parthenon, Circe faced Wonder Woman at last.

 

"You have been in my way too many times now, Amazon."  Dark purple fire enveloped all of the witch's body.  "I shall enjoy destroying you with my own hands." 

 

She lunged, channeling her power into a punch that would have taken the Amazon's head off, had it connected.  But Diana dodged with ease, and diving low, slammed her shoulder against Circe's body.  Grabbing an arm with a fluid twist, she threw the witch over her hip, to slam hard against the ground.  Quickly taking control of the position, Diana got a knee on her stunned foe's stomach, and without hesitation, started to strike the downed sorceress with the heel of her hand, again and again. 

 

Circe's emotional decision to fight Diana directly, using her magic to match the Amazon's physically power, proved her downfall.  Mighty as she could become in sheer strength, sorcery could simply not duplicate combat skills and experience.  Coming close enough for Wonder Woman to control the fight, Circe had no chance to change her tactics before she was battered and bound by the magical lasso, her power spent in merely enduring the physical punishment.

 

"Is that enough?"

 

"You think you won?"  Circe groaned weakly.

 

"It was not a game, Circe." 

 

"Damn you."  Her words under the Lasso of Truth proved Circe's conviction.   "You know I'm right!  If I had-!"

 

"No.  You are wrong, Circe.  Coexistence is needed, not imposed substitution.  Men should improve, as men, not by becoming something else, or it would destroy the balance of humanity."  

 

"Bullshit.  You say balance but you mean stunted compromise, frustrated self-denial!  You deny the chance of a better world, one where females and males exist in their proper places, where women can enjoy true love with each other, and leave crude rough sex to the lower, beastly gender..."

 

"Oh, Circe."  Diana shook her head.  "Sex should never be that oversimplified.  Nothing should.  It's not just about love opposed to animal lust." 

 

"You refuse to acknowledge the truth.  Truth you know well; that you have known in your very flesh!"

 

"I have known both extremes, yes, and enjoyed them:  Tender, loving sex with a fellow sister or friend, and rougher, cruder sex with males of wilder natures.  But there is so much more, so much diversity in-between, as well.  There must be.  To allow for discovery.  For growth.  For individuality.  For freedom.  For choice."

 

"What freedom, what choice does this world give us?"

 

"Much more than you are willing to see!  There are many kinds of sex, Circe, and different kinds of love, too.  So many nuances, and combinations, Circe.  Of love and lust, of the beauteous and the bestial."  Kneeling before the bound sorceress, Diana extended her hand, hoping, longing for Circe to see her way, to heal the rift between them. 

"That's why, despite everything, despite our fighting...  I can still love you."

 

Circe stared at her for an instant, before looking away, her anger refusing to abate.  "Words.  Empty words."

 

Diana smiled wistfully.  "How can I make you see, Circe?  That the beauty and the beast are in all of us?  That they need not be opposed, but can be as one, for the enjoyment of all?"

 

Circe scoffed in disbelief.   "Wishful thinking."

 

Diana smiled.  "Oh, Circe, you just don't know... yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Send comments, requests, flames, and death threats to  
> ksennin@gmail.com
> 
>  
> 
> THE EROTIC ADVENTURES OF WONDER WOMAN:
> 
> WONDER WOMAN: BEGINNINGS, ALPHA AND OMEGA  
> THE TWELVE LABORS OF WONDER WOMAN  
> WONDER WOMAN: THE BEASTMISTRESS - THE WITCH AND I  
> JLA: THE DESPERO INTERSECTION  
> WONDER WOMAN: THE INMIGRANT PROBLEM  
> WONDER WOMAN: THE CONTEST  
> WONDER WOMAN: THE ARTEMIS GAMBIT  
> WONDER WOMAN: THE MORGAINNE AFFAIR  
> WONDER WOMAN: THE GAME  
> JLA: THE MARTIAN CHRONICLES - NEWCOMERS  
> WONDER WOMAN: TALKIN' ABOUT A REVOLUTION  
> JLA: THE MARTIAN CHRONICLES - INCOGNITA  
> JLA: THE IMBALANCE ENTANGLEMENT  
> WONDER WOMAN: THE BEASTMISTRESS - HERO'S REWARD  
> WONDER WOMAN: THE SKARTARIS SKIRMISH  
> JLA: THE OBSIDIAN DEVIATION  
> JLA: THE SUPERGIRL WHO FELL TO EARTH  
> JLA: THE MIRROR EFFECT/DEFECT  
> WONDER WOMAN: FOR THE PRINCESS WHO HAS EVERYTHING
> 
> ELSEWORLDS:
> 
> WONDER WOMAN: SUPERHEROINE'S BEST FRIEND  
> JLA: THE KRYPTONIAN SOLUTION


End file.
